Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kan Kai  Puzzle Pieces
by WOLFEDEN Studios
Summary: Sorrow. Treachery. Self-Destruction. Malediction. Retaliation. Tormenting Devils. Cataclysm. Eternity. All of the pieces are coming together. The Wheel of Fortune is turning. Rated M for sexual themes and intense violence.
1. Piece 1: Sorrow

Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kan Kai

Puzzle Pieces

* * *

><p>I am Broken,<p>

Are you the one that can help me?

I am Broken,

Are you the one that can save me?

I am Broken,

Are you the one that will make me smile?

I am Broken,

Are you the one that will make me whole?

* * *

><p>Piece 1: Sorrow<p>

Part A

I lost all feeling within my fingers. My mind was in an inescapable haze. My palms perspired and my head felt as if it would burst with every moment that passed. Hot tears flowed down my cheeks. My heart was crumbling.

Mother stood there, looking at me. She did not smile at me; she did not even so much as bat an eye at me. Her eyes traveled along the sword I held in my hands. It would be by this blade…this damned blade…that her blood would be spilt.

My hands trembled. The sword's hideous golden blade flashed before me. It pained me to gaze upon that unholy light…that horrible light. It only made me weep harder and louder.

How did it come to this? Why did it have to be this way? Why did Fate mock me?

I closed my eyes.

I swung the sword down.

A sickening crack shattered my eardrums. I opened my eyes. I had missed her. The horn on her head was cracked. She did not even flinch at my attack. She did not blink at me. I lifted the sword again, but it was growing too heavy for me to hold. I could not…I would not…! Not to my own kin…!

"Go on," Mother spoke.

Her voice was so tender…so full of love and warmth. Why was she speaking to me this way after what I had just done…? Why did she have to do this to me?

"You must strike me down…"

"Mother…!" I bit my lip. "I can't…! I just can't…!"

"It is a child's duty to be at their parent's death."

"But, Mother!" I lowered my sword. I wiped my tears on my shrine robes. "I have never heard of an instance in which a child must murder her own parent!"

Mother cracked a small wry grin. She touched the cracked horn on her head.

"Don't cry my child. I am not a human. This horn says that I am a demon. And it is a demon's duty to shoulder all the evil of this world. Henceforth, it is my duty to accept the chaos and turmoil that exists in this world and purify again the minds and souls of the people with my own death."

I bit down on my lip.

"Why must Mother take the blame for everything? The sins of the people are their own sins. These sins are not Mother's!"

She touched my hand. She stroked my empty palm with her fingertips.

Her smile grew. She pulled my hand to her. She kissed it.

"Listen, my child. People live their lives in sin. And they can only live by blaming their faults against others. And none of them wants to be the only one taking the blame for everything, so they shove their sins against each other. That whole thing is the demon itself. Those...are the real demons that cause turmoil in this world. And I…will accept all the blame. If all the blame is shifted onto me, people will feel relieved and they will finally be freed from this demonic nature of doubting everyone."

She wrapped her arms around me. I felt her breath against my ear. She was whispering.

"Come, my child. Bring all the sins, the hate, the curses, and the evil onto me. And strike a fatal blow into my body with that sword, purify the village, let my intestines flow down the river, and dump my body into the marsh."

"Mother…!" I gripped her back. "Please…!"

"This can only be carried out by someone who is not of human blood. This cannot be done by anyone else. If a normal human does this, this will not free the people from doubt and suspicion of this chaotic nature."

"I don't understand, Mother…I don't!" I yelled into her neck. My voice was muffled. "Yes, it is true that Mother has a horn on her head which cannot be hidden…but why must Mother be treated like a monster and a demon just because of a horn?"

I grinded my teeth and growled. "It is them who are the monsters for treating Mother like this! Horn or no horn…you are my mother!"

Mother was crying. She kissed my cheek and held my face in her hands. She looked…glad…

"My lovely child…" she said, "you are the only one who says that. No matter what they call me with such insults like…or…you are the only one who accepts me as a human…"

"Mother…please…please don't make me do this…!"

"You must…my daughter…strike me down…"

Mother released me. I squeezed the sword in my hand. I turned my back to her and walked away from her. I wanted to run away…I wanted to make this dreadful nightmare pass…but this was reality. I could not cheat Death and I could not cheat Fate. Fate wanted my Mother. But why not I?

I looked at the sword. What stopped me from driving this accursed thing inside of me? Why could I not be the sacrifice? If I offered myself…would Mother live? Would all be resolved if I forfeited my own life so Mother could stay?

"A parent should never bury their children."

Even now, Mother sensed my thoughts. I would have laughed at this…but I was slowly learning to lose all sense of feeling. My mind could not think. My spirit could not soar. My tears could not flow. My heart could not love. I was but a shell, a hollowed being with no memory of love or warmth. This sword…it robbed me of my life…my humanity.

"Come…strike me down…"

I turned to face her.

She spread her arms open as if to embrace me again. She was smiling at me, despite the tears.

I breathed hard…something was stuck in my throat. It was growing increasingly difficult to breathe. I could not stop the pain from coming any longer.

I raised the sword and brought it past my waist. I charged forward.

This one thrust would end it all. This one attack would forgive all of the sins of mankind. This one attack would damn me…it would damn me…

When I was in reach…I thrust the blade forward.

"MOTHER!"

I shot open my eyes. The dark world that surrounded me was gone. That vast empty plane was gone. The blue skies and the emerald fields returned. The sounds of the river flowing and the sound of the cicadas' singing filled my ears. I was back in the deepest pit of Hell.

I was sitting against a tree in a jade meadow, with the sun blanketing me. I wiped my forehead with my robe's sleeve and wiped my eyes with my fingers. I was dreaming again. That nightmare never left me…it never stopped haunting me. Even during the day it assaulted me. Would it ever cease?

I stood up from my grassy bed. I dusted off my robe and readjusted my sash. My hand combed my long hair, relieving myself of the blades of grass in my hair. A long and hard breath sprung from my mouth. It was just another day in torment.

It had been a whole decade since that time. During those years, I became a woman. I took over my family's shrine when I became old enough and I cared for it as if it were my child. It was one of the last few things I had left of my mother. The shrine, my father…and that thing…were all that was left of her.

I became the most prominent member in the village. I practically became its leader. It was because of what I did that I was so revered. It was because of my sin that granted me exaltation. It was because of that plague…humankind…that I became a God-like figure.

Blood was spilt so that they may live in harmony, so that all would be forgiven. She may have forgiven them, but that did not take away the nightmare. It was a scar that would never heal. Humankind was a sin, a blight upon the world. I would never forget what they had done to my family and me. I would never forgive them.

I passed through the village on my homeward trek. The farmers ceased their work in the fields when they spotted me. They removed their straw hats and bowed to me in homage. I paid them no mind. I merely kept my eyes forward.

I encountered a large crowd when I arrived in the center of the village. The conversations and gossips fell silent. Everyone bent their knees to me and cleared a path for me. I did not wave, I did not blink, and I did not nod my head to any one of them.

There was a little girl standing with her parents as I passed by. The father bowed as the woman followed, but the child did not acknowledge my presence. She was very small and naïve, so I did not expect her to show me such excessive gestures of respect. She could only stare at me as I continued my walk. She seemed captivated by me.

When my back was facing them, I heard the man speaking to his wife. He believed I was out of earshot, but he spoke loud enough for me to eavesdrop.

"She's so divine…" he said. The poor fool was losing his heart to me. "I pray that our little girl becomes just as beautiful as she."

"Quiet! The priestess will hear you!" the wife slapped his shoulder. "She must be on an important errand! Did you catch the look in her eyes?"

"Is that why she looks so serious?"

If they only knew…

"Mother…" the little girl spoke up. "Who is that lady?"

I stopped in my tracks.

"That's Furude Ouka…she's the priestess of that pretty shrine I showed you before, remember?" The mother giggled at her child. "She saved Onigafuchi from that horrible demon."

"…I see…"

I squeezed my fists. I walked faster now. If I stayed a moment longer, the soil would be stained with their blood.

I ascended the stairs to my home. I had never been so glad to be in the comfort of my abode. I could always escape to this place. Here…and the holy tool shed were my favorite places in the village. There no one would ever bother me. There no one would see me weep.

There was a man standing at the door to the Furude Shrine. His white robes glimmered and his smiling face brought more light into the world. The gorgeous summer sky up above could not compete with the simper of that man. He waved to me lightly. He seemed overjoyed to watch me approach him. An odd person.

That man was my father, Furude Riku, the most honorable man in all of Onigafuchi. He was Mother's second half. They were two halves that made one…me…but all that was left was a broken child.

"Ouka," he said lovingly despite his excitement. He embraced me. "I am so relieved to see you outside once more! You have been inside that shed for far too long. You made me worry!"

"I apologize, Father…" I hid my eyes from him. "I did not mean to concern you."

"Speak no more of that. You are out in the world again, and you are with me now."

"…Father."

"Come. We have much to discuss today!"

I released him. I still did not look up at him. "Father, I have many duties that must be accomplished before day's end. If I do not begin now, I fear I may not be able to complete my-"

"Never mind that. I have not seen you in so long." He held my hand. He kissed the top of it and held it against his face. Let me have but a few moments of your time!"

I could not deny him of this. We rarely saw each other because of my duties, and because of my wish for privacy. I had not spoken to him in such a long time. If this would make him happy, then it would satisfy me.

I nodded slowly.

"…As you wish."

Father sat me in front of the door to the shrine. He went inside for a brief moment. He came back with two cups of tea. He had been brewing tea in there? Had he been expecting me? It did not surprise me much, Father knew me all too well. He knew I would back to the shrine sometime during the day to handle my chores. He knew that he would be able to trap me if he waited for me there. He was an odd man, but he was too clever for his own good.

"So…how are you doing today, Ouka?" Father asked, handing a cup to me.

I accepted it and looked away from him. "Fine."

"Did you take a stroll through the village? Was it enjoyable?"

"It was fine."

"How were the fields and the flowers? Were they all blossoming nicely?"

"They were fine."

Father mumbled to himself. His leg was bobbing up and down. "…How were the villagers? Did you see anybody in particular today?"

"No."

"Ah…um…"

"Father? What is the point of this?"

"Ah…I just…I'm just trying to make conversation." Father chuckled nervously. "I…hmm…I had hoped to see you this morning here, but you had already left. I am very happy to see you outside, as I said before! It is not healthy for a girl to stay inside and work like you have! You need fresh air once in a while."

I sipped my tea. "I am a woman now, Father. I am not a girl. Do not insult me."

"I meant no offense!" Father touched my shoulder. "You will still be my little girl, Ouka. You understand that."

"Even when I'm an old woman and after I've finally buried you into the ground?" I smirked.

"Haha…that is certainly morbid, but long after I'm gone and when you have grandchildren, you will still be my little girl."

"Forgive me. I just don't understand how a decrepit and ornery old shrew can be anybody's 'little girl.'"

"Ouka," my father laughed wryly at me. "You must stop talking that way. It's unlike a proper lady."

"I am a little girl, remember?"

Father sighed at me. He stroked his forehead.

"Ouka…I honestly do not enjoy that dark sense of humor you've developed. Where did you acquire such mannerisms?"

"…Years of practice."

Father placed his tea down beside him. The sun was directly overhead now. The cicadas' chirping was making me anxious.

"I think I know what this is about." He folded his hands and looked at me. I turned my head. "It's about your mother…isn't it?"

I laid the cup on my lap. I studied the ripples. I counted every one.

"Ouka. Please speak to me."

"…What more is there to speak of? You already know how I feel."

"…Ouka…I…I heard you weeping last night…"

My eye shifted to him, but then turned back to my cup.

"It was worse than any other time I heard you crying…" He laid his hand on my leg. "Ouka…please talk to me…"

"…Everything has already been said."

"You need closure, Ouka. I cannot bear to watch you suffer like this anymore." He squeezed my leg. "I've heard you weep…I've seen how disheveled you are with each day that passes…I've seen you decay during these last ten years.

"…It's like you're dying, Ouka. It is as if you are purposely allowing yourself to suffer this torment. You barely eat, you barely sleep, and you have never honestly smiled since…ah…"

I put my cup down on the floor. I placed my hands neatly over my lap.

"My daughter…my lovely little Ouka…tell me what I can do for you…"

I closed my fists.

"I'd do anything for you. You know that. Tell me your heart's desire, whatever it is, and I'll do it gladly…"

I finally gazed into his eyes. He was taken aback by my sudden look. I had been hiding my face from him all this time. It was like he had forgotten my face.

"Liar."

"…What? Why do you call me a liar?"

"You are a liar." I chuckled.

"How am I a liar? I just told you I'd do anything for you!"

"You'd do anything? Just for me?"

My lips curled. I smiled wickedly at him.

"Then burn this village."

"…What did you-?" My father removed his hand from me.

"I want this whole village to erupt in chaotic flame. I want every person, man, woman, and child, burned until there is not even ashes left. I want Onigafuchi to die."

"…Stop it."

"Have I spoken wrongly, Father? I know you've felt this way too!"

"Ouka!"

"They made me do it! They made me kill Mother!" I stood up and screamed at him. "It's because of them that I-!"

"Ouka! Stop this!" Father seized my shoulders and violently shook me. "I will not have you speak of your village like that!"

"Why are you angry with me?" I snickered under my breath. "You wanted to talk about my feelings, right? Well, here they are! I want this place cast into the fires of Hell! Hahaha…if this village was set ablaze, everyone would believe Oyashiro-sama was the cause of it. They'd believe that he destroyed the village because they sinned against him. That tale I invented has proved so useful! Everyone is afraid that if they commit even the tiniest sin, Oyashiro-sama will curse them…that I will ask him to curse them. They would believe that Oyashiro-sama cast this place into Hell…

"That is why the people treat me like a god. They show me such loyalty and respect because of who I am…what I've done…and because of the lie that I invented. Haha. You wouldn't burn this village, would you, Father? You wouldn't grant me that pleasure, would you? You say you love this village, but I know you hate it as much as I do!"

"They are the ones who killed Mother…they made her believe that her sacrifice would end everything. That's why that blade was placed into my hands. But Mother's sacrifice would not be enough. Humans are too inclined to sin, no matter how virtuous they appear to be. I had to do something so Mother's death wouldn't be in vain. That's why I crafted that tale of Oyashiro-sama to protect all that she stood for! It has worked so well that those blind idiots are building a statue for that tool shed of ours!"

"I said enough!" Father slapped me across my face. My cheek stung and it throbbed. "Listen to you! Have you lost your mind?"

I held my cheek with both of my hands. I backed away in fear of him.

"Your mother would never approve of this. She would be ashamed of you! She loved this village and she loved those people, no matter how evil they were! I hate them with all of my heart, believe me…but I know your mother."

His voice was losing its ferocity.

"She knew that this had to be done. Your mother…she was special…she was unlike any…being…I've ever met. That's why I fell in love with her."

Father held me close to him.

"She gave her life so that thousands may live. That was the greatest love anyone could ever give. That's why I loved her…it's why I still love her. Hain…Haini…ah…after all these years, I still can't say it. My beloved…my Hanyuu…was pure. She shared her love with her clan and with humans. That's why she wanted all of us to coexist…but…

"I understand your feelings…but how would she be honored if you destroyed everything she sacrificed herself for? Her death would be meaningless…"

I clutched onto his back.

"Ouka…you have your mother's spirit, beauty, and heart…and I know you do not mean the things you say. You're still grieving…we both are. Your mother would want us to be happy together in the peace that she created. She's watching over us…keeping us safe. She never left us. She never will."

"…Father…" I whispered, trying to contain myself.

"Ouka. Please…you need to forgive them. I am trying my hardest to forgive them as well. It's the right thing to do. Please…I beg you…forgive them…they knew not what they did. Please…do it for your mother…"

"Father…" I dropped my hands to my side. "…My forgiveness would be empty. I have nothing to give to those murderers."

I broke away from his embrace. I walked to the road near the back of the shrine.

"Ouka! Where are you going?"

"I want to be alone." I looked over my shoulder at him. "I am sorry, Father…but I can't forgive those animals. I can't forgive myself…not after what I did."

"So…you are just going to torture yourself by being in the presence of the very thing you despise? That is where you are going, am I right? You are going to the tools shed…where the Onigari-no-Ryuo is kept?"

I did not answer him.

"My daughter. Why do you harbor this grudge to yourself? Why must you hurt yourself?"

"…That is where Mother is. Her essence…her blood…it has stained that blade. That sword is an extension of my very body. Father…do not come after me."

I departed from him.

My clogs kicked up the dirt from the road as I made my way up the small hill. My fists were still closed. They had been that way since I left my father. I was furious with him. I was more furious than I ever had been with the old fool.

He deeply loved Mother. He loved her with every fiber of his being. The Furude priest before him did not cooperate with Mother's wish to have her clan coexist with humans. He forbade it. But my father still married her regardless. And then she gave birth to me.

I was special. I was the very first child to have a gift. My mother's blood flowed through my veins, as well as my father's. I was a being that was human…and demon. I was a monster. I was a monster just like Mother. They could have insulted me, they could have ridiculed me, and dehumanized me like my mother, but they didn't. I was treated differently. It made me sick.

I wanted to die along with her, since I had the demon blood too. Instead, I was doomed to live in this world without her. It was cruel joke placed on me. God was laughing at me.

The tools shed door was opened when I got there. The room was dark; I couldn't see a thing inside. I did catch a flicker of the gold statue within. It was an unfinished statue of a large man. It was the statue of Oyashiro-sama.

After I began that silly tale of Oyashiro-sama and his curses, to make sure that I kept control over Onigafuchi, the villagers insisted that a statue be made in his honor. I agreed, but I made one request. I wanted to put that awful thing inside of it. I did not want to look at it ever again, but I could not bring myself to stop visiting it. Maybe I enjoyed the torture I put myself through.

I allowed the sculptors entry into the shed. They could work for how long they pleased; it made no difference to me. The workers must have left for now as no one was there. I had the shed to myself until they returned. I would not be too long. I could only take so much of that place before I became irritated with **him**. That one man could never give me a moment's peace.

I closed my eyes. I sighed deeply. My hands slipped into the sleeves of my robes as I crossed my arms. I then looked up to the roof of the shed.

"Are you still up there?" I called out.

There was no response.

"There is no one around. You can come out now."

There was still nothing.

A tree branch snapped behind me. It came from a bush in the nearby forest.

I shook my head. "Do not even consider it."

A young man sprung up from the bush. He was frowning at me, like a child who had been denied of his fun. He shrugged his shoulders in great disappointment at me. The boy's dark hair had twigs and leaves stuck in it and his dark eyes drooped when he watched me. I was so used to his pranks that I knew whenever he was peering at me. It was an acute sense I had developed from this man.

"How'd you know it was me?" he said playfully, though he was hurt by my discovery of him.

"Spare me, you idiot." I kept my back turned. "I heard the twig snap under your gargantuan foot."

"Haha…hey," he moved away from the bushes as he came closer to me. He moved to my front. "I made one mistake; you don't have to be so irritable!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Have you forgotten that you are to remain in the shadows while guarding this shed? I cannot have you revealing yourself to a thief or vandal because of 'one mistake,' as you so call it. You are useless to me."

The boy hung his head in sorrow. "You don't have to be so harsh…"

"If you fail me again, I shall simply find another." I briskly walked past him.

"You don't mean that!" He matched my pace. "I know all your secrets, Furude-sama. If you remove me from your employment, I could tell everyone all your deepest and darkest mysteries!"

"Hmph." I curled my lip again. "Intriguing. Well, I suppose I will just have to kill you."

He jumped up and backed away.

"Yes…I think I will disembowel you and toss your rotting carcass to the vultures. I believe that is an adequate reward."

"Furude-sama…that's very disgusting…" The boy laughed though he was fearful of me. "You wouldn't do that…would you…?"

"Would you like to test me?" I fully faced him. I took my hands from my sleeves and prepared myself.

"N-No! Of course not!"

"Good." I closed in on the doorway to the shed. "Come along then, Katsuhiro, earn your keep."

Part B

I shut the door behind us. I lit the candles one by one until I could clearly see my surroundings. The blades of the sickles, scythes, knives, and cages were littered about the room. Anyone would be frightened of this unusual décor, but I did not mind it. I needed someplace to put all that equipment, so why not here? It was empty and it was as good of a place as any to store my tools.

I called this shed the Saiguden, my Ritual Tools Temple. I kept all my tools in this place, away from the public eye. These were treasures of my family; I suppose you would call them keepsakes. To ensure their safety, and to ensure a place of privacy for myself, I invented a lie.

"This is quite the hideout, Furude-sama," Katsuhiro tugged at the collar of his patched clothes. "It amazes me how you're able to keep a place like this all to yourself…all because of your story."

"Oyashiro-sama," I muttered as I lit the final candle. "It is with that name I am able to control Onigafuchi."

"Those tales of yours are false, I know, but they still frighten me."

"I had to invent something to keep the villagers in line, and what better way to do that than utter the name of an angry god? Just by saying the name "Oyashiro-sama," every knee bends to me, his priestess. It is because of the doctrines I created that this place is kept safe from any invader. That nonsense of only a Furude entering this temple has worked wonders for me."

Katushiro snickered. "It's amazing that it's worked for so long!"

"The villagers will do anything I say and believe whatever I tell them. They are like mindless sheep."

"Furude-sama, I've been thinking." Katsuhiro folded his arms and tilted his head at me. "If those stories about curses and whatnot keep people from questioning you or entering this shed, then why do you need me?"

"Hmm?" I eyed him closely.

"Why do you need me to protect that sword?"

That blasted thing…

"There are bound to be those who do not believe in me, or in the stories I've been weaving. Warnings of curses and superstition can only coerce a human so much. My concern isn't just for humans, but demons as well. The population of Onigafuchi now bears the demon blood, and with that, everyone has darkness in their hearts. Even if the darkness is small and lying dormant, the demonic power inside them may awaken and pose problems for myself." I grew closer to him. "You guard this sword because…it's precious to me. I want nothing to happen to it. If a demon or another malicious entity were to rise up, this sword would be my last defense."

Katushiro squinted at me. Was he examining my sudden shift in tone?

"I need someone to protect this Onigari-no-Ryuo. I need someone who I can trust…who I can believe in. You are that man, Keima Katsuhiro."

"…But why me?"

I laughed.

"Our fathers were good friends, remember? They had been ever since you and I were children. Remember when we played in the fields when they discussed amongst themselves? We had been together since we were but toddlers. You've always been at my side when I needed you the most…even on that day. I thank you for all that you've done for me, Katsuhiro." I touched his shoulder. "That's why I wanted your help because I know I can trust you. You're a very good friend to me."

He eyed my hand, and then smirked at me. "And you're still a slave driver."

"Haha…you idiot."

I faced the nearly completed statue of my created deity. I looked in front of it, where an altar sat. The sword lay on its pedestal in its lacquered sheath. A piece of the golden hilt was shining. It burned my eyes. I wanted to look away, but my eyes would not cooperate with me. That damned thing was precious to me, that much was true…it was my precious reminder of matricide. I never wanted to forget what I done and what I had failed to do for my mother.

Even though I hated it, it was still a necessary tool to keep order in my village. I didn't trust any of the villagers. I often dreamed about a villager rising up against me, threatening my family and my bloodline, and how I used the sword to stop it. I never wanted to hold that thing again. I just wished…no…I prayed…that I would never have to touch it again. I prayed that Mother's sacrifice, and my own efforts, would be not be undone.

"Ouka?" Katsuhiro's finger grazed my hand.

I jerked my hand away from him. I started to shout. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop touching me? I despise that!"

"I'm sorry!" He bowed. "You weren't answering me, so I got worried!"

"Oh…v-very well then…" I took a deep breath and recomposed myself. "What did you say before?"

"I was asking you how I'm going to keep guarding that sword and this shed without a weapon. I think I could use one. Can't I stand guard with one of these tools you have here?"

I only grinned at him. "You already have a weapon, a weapon greater than any piece of metal. You can manipulate demons."

"…I still don't understand that. Ten years later and I still don't understand all that stuff you said."

I shook my head. "You really are the biggest fool I've ever met! And to think I thought there was some hope for you…"

He frowned at me.

"Very well, I'll tell you once more." I folded my hands over my lap. "My mother came from a tribe, a tribe of demons that came to Onigafuchi. Demons copulated with humans and produced the demon and human blood. That was how I was born…and that was how you were born. Your father was like my mother, and your mother loved him dearly, rest their souls."

Katsuhiro turned his head. I should have avoided that subject altogether. I knew better than to mention his deceased parents.

"You and I are the product of the coexistence of human and demon. Since my mother had strange powers, they were carried on through me. I bestowed some of that power unto you with that blessing when we made that pact together.

"I blessed you so that you could defend this shed and that…that sword from humans…and demons alike if need be. My mother's power will be all that we need to protect the sword. We made that pact so that we could keep Onigafuchi safe from any more sin and death."

"And we've been keeping this secret of ours for ten years." Katsuhiro grunted.

"But in order to accomplish our goal, no one must ever touch that sword. You must keep vigilance over this whole area to ensure that no one but me handles that sword. No one must know that you serve me as well."

"Element of surprise in case of an emergency?"

"In manner of speaking." I leered at him. "You've done well staying in the shadows like we agreed, but you are still sloppy. I need you remain in darkness."

"Why the secrecy? I understand we have a strategy to surprise any invader, but-"

"If anybody knew I gave you, a commoner, the power to control demons, they would fear you." I gripped his wrist hard. "The people might start fighting each other again…they may decide to war against each other like what happened ten years ago! They may kill each other again because you have that gift. Everyone would want that same blessing from me! They would want it so that they could slay their neighbors! I am not going to have any more sin in this village! I will not let anyone sin again!"

Katsuhiro took my hand from his wrist. He backed a few inches away from me. He spoke nonchalantly. "So I just stay in the shadows and don't let anybody know I can do all these wondrous things…I got it."

"This is not in jest!"

"Alright, alright! Calm down, Ouka! I know what I'm doing! I'll stay quiet and nobody will ever know! Nobody will quarrel with each other again!"

I was satisfied with his fear of me, and I was satisfied that he was finally coming around.

I took a deep breath and straightened my posture. "Mother sacrificed everything so that there would be no more evil. I have to protect that sacrifice by any means necessary. I have to protect that sword, the testament to her dying wish, and I need you to help me do it. We are the Onigafuchi Guardians now."

He scratched at his head. "Yes…yes, I told you that I would help you. I swore to you I'd do whatever you wanted! I'm not going back on that promise!"

"…Good."

I faced the statue again. My gaze always found some way to fall back upon that altar…where the blade was.

"…I suppose you want to be alone now."

"No," I said softly. "You may remain here with me. You are my bodyguard too."

"That I am." The boy stood right beside me. He looked at me, the ground, and then back to me. "Ouka?"

"What is it?"

"…If there's anything more I could do for you…anything…name it and it will be done."

I watched him out of the corner of my eye. His fingers were trembling. His lip was twitching as well. What was ailing him?

"…I'll keep that under consideration."

Katsuhiro was the biggest fool I had ever met, but he was loyal. He followed my every order without question. He did anything that I wanted. He would go to the ends of the earth for me. He would lay down his own life for me. If I lost another person, however…I knew not of what I would do.

Keima Katsuhiro was the son of my father's best friend. As they often discussed village matters and their home life and so on, Katsuhiro and I would play every day together. Mother only knew him a little. They hadn't truly spent enough time with each other to become better acquainted. It was better that way. I needed a strong pillar to lean on when my soul first started to grow heavy.

He was with me on that day I slew her. He watched me as I did it. He watched me mourn over her body. His hands grabbed my shoulders and he pulled me away from her when those people took her away from me. He held me tight and he never let go of me. He was my dearest friend...he was my shield from the world and my sweetest comfort.

I returned the favor when his parents passed away. His father died of an illness and his mother soon after. He hurt almost like I did, but he found a way to pick himself back up. I admired him for that, to be able to have such strength. I stayed with him nonetheless, as his comfort and as his friend.

Katsuhiro and I had grown closer, but we were merely business associates now. I was formal with him, because of my title and because of the pact we made, but I sometimes caught myself acting as the same girl he once knew. It was hard for me…it was hard for me to be that girl again…to see myself as that girl. It was hard to crack an honest smile like I used to.

After a final check of the shed, I left Katsuhiro to his duties. I descended the hill leading back to the shrine. I wanted to apologize to my father. I did not mean to be so cruel to him. He knew that Mother and the village were touchy subjects for me…even so…I should not have yelled at him the way I did. I should not have been so malignant towards him. It made my heart ache. Father was the only family remaining. I didn't want to lose him either.

When I came to the shrine, I scanned the area for my father. He wasn't gardening and he wasn't inside of the shrine. Where was he? Did he go into town again to acquire more gardening equipment? Honestly, that man and his flowers. He never planted flowers before! Why did he suddenly gain this interest? His absence saddened me. I had the pleasure of bearing yet another sorrow in my heart.

I was standing at the door to the shrine when a woman was calling to me.

"Furude-sama! So lovely to see you out and about!"

Sonozaki Mao waved to me, smiling without a care in the world. She was a delightful lady, but she was revered, and feared, for her temper. She was a few years younger than my father and she had a distinct youthful glow in her jade eyes. Her emerald hair shimmered under the sun and flowed along her back. She tiptoed as she advanced towards me. She was never this dainty.

Mao was the head of the Sonozaki Family, one of the two honored families next to my own. She was a very influential figure in Onigafuchi's politics and lifestyle, along with Kimiyoshi Shino of the Kimiyoshi Family. Both practically ran the village along with me. It made me laugh. Three women held the fate of the world in their hands, and men had to deal with it.

"Good day to you, Sonozaki-sama," I replied with a bow.

"Oh, please! Why is a Furude priestess bowing to me, a lowly commoner? Ahaha!"

"You're the master of the Sonozaki Family; of course I would show such respect to you."

"…My…you're very serious, aren't you, child?" Mao giggled at me. "Oh well, I appreciate the gesture! So, where is your father, Ouka-chan?"

"I'm not sure. He was here a while ago. I suppose he ventured into town for something."

Mao beamed. "Good! I wanted to have a little talk with you!"

"A-A talk?" I was struck with confusion.

"You know how fathers can be. They can be very defensive over their daughters and they don't listen to reason!" Mao laughed again. When she finished, her smile grew and she folded her hands over her heart. "My…just look at you. Ten years and you've become such a lovely woman. You've developed quite a bit, haven't you?"

I blushed. "W-What…?"

"I bet you drive the men wild when you go into the village! I bet you can sense all of their impure thoughts! You should see the hunger in their eyes! It's quite something to see!"

"E-Excuse me…?"

"How big have you gotten, Ouka-chan? An inch or two?" Mao extended her hands toward my chest.

"Wh-What are you…?"

"I know quite a few techniques for natural enhancement. Would you like know what they are…? I bet I could make you bigger than you are now!"

I covered my chest with my arms. "S-Stop…!"

"C'mon! Let Uncle Mao at'em!"

I stumbled over my feet as I tried to evade her. "P-Please, Sonozaki-sama! T-T-That is no w-way to speak to a p-priestess of Oyashiro-sama!"

"You're right, I'm sorry! Hehe! I was only kidding!" Mao snorted. She continued to giggle and point at my misery.

"So…why are you harassing me like this? What do you want from me?"

"I wanted to have a woman-to-woman talk about your future, Ouka-chan."

"My future? What does that have to with my breasts?"

Mao sat against the wall of the shrine. She beckoned me to join her; I reluctantly followed her command. I kept a close watch over her. Mao was incredibly unpredictable and she did not care what anybody thought of her. I was afraid she might attempt another attack.

"You're a beautiful young woman now, Ouka-chan," she said with an honest and warmhearted grin. "You're an adult. It's time you start thinking about your future. Your father has been thinking about this too. We've been conversing about it for at least a year now with Shino-chan. Your dad is still against the idea as of now, but we could easily bring him around! Hehe!"

"What future are we talking about? Isn't it my duty to remain as Oyashiro-sama's shrine maiden?"

"Yes, you will still be just that; however, it is time you thought about your true calling!" She snickered at me. "And that's marriage."

Marriage…? How-what…?

"That's your greatest responsibility."

I didn't open my mouth at all.

"Don't you want to get married someday? Don't you want a husband to support you and adore you?"

I twirled a lock of my hair around my finger. I studied the clogs on my feet as I blushed again.

"Ouka-chan, don't you want to know what love feels like?"

"…Why do I need to get married?" I glanced at her. "I'm happy the way I am now. I quite like being by myself."

Mao narrowed her eyes at me. "You're happy?"

I slowly nodded.

"How can you be happy? You're locked away in this musty old shrine and in that creepy shed all day long. You're wasting your beauty and your life!"

"Sonozaki-sama…"

"I got an idea! Why don't we talk with your father, hmm? We might have to twist his arm, but we can have him find some handsome suitors for you! I'm sure many men would jump at the opportunity to be with such an enchanting lady as yourself! But we have to be sure they are of a high social status of course. We don't want you marrying a deadbeat hick!"

"Sonozaki-sama…please…"

"I'll help you too! As I am the master of the Sonozaki Family, I have the ability to do almost anything I wish. I'm sure I could find you a man just like that."

I didn't speak. I only folded my hands and stared into my lap.

"I'll have to teach you some other techniques as well." Mao's eyes shined as she pumped her fist. "We Onigafuchi women have a special blood in our veins that gives us so much potential! It makes us wild beasts in the bedroom! Hehehe!"

I hid my face in my sleeves. "Please don't ever say that again…"

"What? Love making is an important part of marriage! You need to have a firm understanding of it if you want to be happy. Look at me: I run everything in my family while my husband is my personal advisor. He is a good man and he is of great help to me…but he has other uses that are very beneficial to me…! I can't tell you how happy we are!"

"Mao, for goodness sake, shut up!"

Someone had just finished ascending the stairs. The woman's dark kimono flowed in the soft breeze. She was around the same age as Mao, maybe a little older. Her eyes were filled with contempt. Her fists were clenched. She was ready to fight if she had to. Whenever I saw that woman perturbed, I feared for my life.

"Mao, stop corrupting Furude-sama!" the woman shouted.

"Huh?" Mao folded her arms behind her head. "Why are you here, Shino?"

Kimiyoshi Shino stuck her finger out at her.

"I came just in time to save Furude-sama from your venomous words. I could hear you speaking about that trash from the very bottom of those stairs! You need to watch that mouth of yours! It's unbefitting of an Onigafuchi leader!"

"Oh, come off it." Mao wrapped her arm around me. "Ouka-chan and I are good friends, aren't we?"

I remained silent.

"We can talk about anything."

"Forgive me," Shino folded her arms as she spoke with sharpness in her tone, "but I do not see how sex is a proper conversation to be having on holy ground."

"It's a natural and lovely thing! It's a profession of true and honest love."

"It is also a sign of lust. I'm sure _you_ of all people would understand that."

Mao scratched her nose while flashing her canines. "So I enjoy the activity, so what?"

"Ugh…you're despicable." Shino sat beside me. She held my shoulder. "Are you alright, Ouka-sama? I hope this evil woman hasn't tainted you."

Mao shrugged and leaned against the wall of the shrine again.

"…I'm quite fine," I laughed lightly, "it's my fault for dropping my guard around Sonozaki-sama. I should have realized that this subject was bound to come up around her. Ahaha…"

"It's always sex with her. It's disgusting."

"Oh, and you're such a paragon of virtue." Mao leered at her. "Ahaha…I know a few things about you, Shino-chan. You're not as prim and proper as you think."

"Shut your mouth."

"Why, just the other day I was passing by your house with my guards when I heard the most peculiar shriek. It was coming from your bedroom! Now just what were you doing in-"

"T-T-That's enough!" Shino laughed to herself and looked off into the horizon. "H-H-How did you even get onto this subject anyway?"

"Ouka-chan wants to get married!"

I violently waved my hands in front of my face. "N-N-No, I don't!"

"That again," Shino let out another sigh. "Mao, have I not told you to stop annoying her about that? Ouka-sama is not ready for that life yet!"

"What's there to be ready for? She's an adult now! I mean, she's just gonna work in the shrine, like usual, but she'll have a man in the house. What's wrong with that?"

"You're such a child! You have no idea what married life entails." Shino stuck out her chest and spoke proudly. "I work hard for this village and I work to keep my marriage a happy one. It's not just about love; it's about work and support. Both sides have to cooperate with one another. My husband and I share everything together and we've never had an issue with each other. We're perfect together. We're even going to have a child soon! I can feel it!"

"Kids sound like such a pain," Mao huffed. "My husband wants kids but I don't. What am I supposed to do with them? What if I have two kids instead of one? What's gonna happen to the second one? You know how we can only have one baby in my family."

"See, children are another part of marriage. Ouka-sama's not ready for that kind of life yet."

I spoke up now. "I'd rather not speak about this anymore. I really do not want to fantasize about a husband, children, or any of that. My life is in the shrine and in the village. I serve the…the people here. They need me and I need to focus on them and Oyashiro-sama. I cannot focus on such things like marriage.

"I don't think that life is for me. I'm happy with my life as of now. I need only to care about the shrine and the village. I can't have any more responsibilities. I'm sorry, but I cannot see myself as a wife let alone a mother."

"But have you ever really thought about it before?" Mao asked.

"No. I have no interest in it."

"You had to have considered children at some point. You had to! Don't you want to carry on the Furude legacy?"

I hung my head. No matter where I went or what I did, **she** always came back into my mind.

"Mao, stop it." Shino held my shoulders. "You're upsetting her."

Mao was about to speak, but Shino gave her a cold look. The Sonozaki seemed to get the hint. She kicked at the stone floor and hid her hands in her kimono's sleeves.

"…I'm really sorry, Ouka-chan. I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"…It's fine. I…I'm alright…"

It was quiet for a while. Mao scratched at her head and looked all around the property. She kicked her legs here and there. She also twiddled her fingers together. Shino massaged my shoulders. Her hands were so warm and soft. They were relieving me of the stress…of the nightmare.

Mao suddenly stood from her seat. "Well…I-I have some important business to take care of, so I'll be on my way now. My guards are probably still waiting for me at the base of the stairs, wondering where I am. Um…I'll-I'll see you later then, Ouka-chan."

I gave a faint nod to her.

Mao turned to Shino, but then she whipped around and made for the stairs. Shino watched her until she was out of sight.

"…Why do you hate Mao, Kimiyoshi-sama?" I asked.

"…I don't hate her. She's just very infuriating. She's so insensitive." Shino moved to my front. She knelt down in front of me. "Are you okay, Ouka? Did Mao offend you?"

"…I am fine." I eyed her. I smiled lightly. "I need to get over that memory. It's killing me day by day. It's in the past now…there was nothing more I could have done…right?"

"…You fulfilled her wish. It's what she wanted…and she's happy this way…no matter how much it doesn't make sense."

"…Shino-sama…why did it have to happen? Why did it have to be Mother?"

She stroked the top of my head. "I am not sure. Only Fate knows the answer."

I cussed at that word.

"Ouka…I loved your mother…and I still do. She was a very good friend to me and she was a wonderful mother to you. She loved you more than her own life…you know that. She loved everyone and everything. She still does though. She's around us right now, as your father must have already told you, only she's sad."

"She's sad?"

"She's sad because you're sad. She wouldn't want you to dwell on this…to be in such depression. She would want you to be happy that you're alive and that the village is peaceful again. She wouldn't want you to mourn her."

I shook my head. "…That's something I cannot do. I never truly forgotten about it…I never will. I sound absolutely pathetic…I must be a nuisance constantly thinking, mentioning, and talking about it, but I can't stop. For that, I apologize. I didn't mean to constantly pester you or anyone else."

Shino smiled. "Don't apologize. I completely understand. But Ouka…if you ever wanted to share something else with me, if you ever need someone to comfort you, I'm here. Your father, myself, and even Mao, hold your best interests at heart. We'll be there for you."

I stood up. Shino followed after me. I held her hands in mine. "Shino…I thank you from the bottom of my heart. My mother loved you too. You were the only other person who treated her like a human…you weren't afraid of those things on her head."

"She was a human. In my heart and mind she always is." Shino patted my arm.

"…Thank you…Kimiyoshi-sama…" I bowed to her.

Shino held me in an embrace. I hugged her. She kissed the top of my head and stroked my back.

When she released me, she was beginning her walk towards the stairs.

"I must take my leave. I too have some urgent business that requires my attendance. If you need me, Ouka, send for me. I'll come as quick as I can."

I replied with a smile. I waved farewell to her.

When Shino had departed, I crept inside of the shrine. A few candles were lit. I doused them. I preferred the darkness. No one could see me and I couldn't see anyone. The darkness was my blanket and my aegis. It kept me safe from the world…from that horrible village.

I wanted to stay here for a while. I grew weary from these discussions and meetings with my father, Keima Katsuhiro, Mao, and Shino. I wanted to rest, at least for a little while.

I closed my eyes. I wrapped my arms around my stomach. I nestled into the corner of the shrine. A warm presence encircled me. Its warm cheek rubbed against the top of my head. The hair fell around my temples. The scent was familiar. The cloth of the robes covered my chest as arms curled around my neck. It felt…wonderful.

"…What will my future be like?" I whispered to myself. "What will my future be like…without you…?"


	2. Piece 2: Treacherous

Piece 2: Treacherous

Part A

I spent the rest of the night in the shrine. A few times I had awoken to the wind or to the chimes outside, but I did not abandon my spot. That corner was more comfortable than my own bed. The presence that blanketed me was much warmer than any sheet I had. She was looking over me, rocking me to sleep and keeping me company. It was wonderful.

I cussed at the rising sun when morning broke. I did not wish to leave my corner, but it was another day and another set of chores needed to be tended to. But before I could begin my day of labor, I needed to bathe. My robes were dirty from sleeping in the shrine; too much dust and cobwebs littered my clothes. I did not want to look like a commoner in front of the villagers, as I was a "maiden" of Oyashiro-sama.

I cast aside my clothes and bathed. The water in the spring I visited chilled me down to the bone, but my body soon adjusted to the cold. I could not help but entertain myself with child's play as I sat in the spring. I splashed here and there, and I even dunked my head underwater. It was so peaceful, so tranquil. Everything was crystal clear. It was as if I entered a new realm, untouched by man. All I could hear was my own heartbeat and the bubbles that escaped from my lips.

I fancied the idea of being a sea creature. Whenever I played around in the water such as that, I felt like a creature in storybooks. Some of the old men from the village told stories of aquatic monsters to the children, to strike them with awe or to terrify them. I wondered what I would look like as a sea monster, what, with fins and a tail. I'd look positively ridiculous.

An odd sound emerged from my throat when that thought came into my head. Did I just…laugh? It was an honest laugh. It was…almost joyful. Whenever I laughed, it was due to nervousness or to blend in with Shino and Mao. I had not truly laughed like that in years. It felt…good.

I donned a fresh new robe after my bath. It was time for me to work now; it was time for me to act like a lady and not an infantile girl. I decided I would go check the Saiguden first, to see how my guard was faring. Father was not in the shrine or anywhere on the property anyway, so I did not have much choice. He must have been at a village meeting again, or maybe he was on an errand for that hobby of his. I still regretted the things I said to him the previous day. Hopefully I would see him again, so I could tell him how I felt.

I made my way to Saiguden. When I arrived there, something was very amiss. Katsuhiro failed to frighten me, and he failed to launch an ambush. It was too quiet for this place. Usually the bushes would rustle or the roof of the shed would creak, signaling his position. Did that idiot finally learn the proper technique for stealth? No, that was not it at all. Katsuhiro was too foolish and juvenile to be so skilled.

There was a lock on the door to the shed. It was a heavy iron lock. Katsuhiro only put that lock on when he had to be elsewhere. How could anything be more important than protecting that blasted sword? What if a thief came and found a way to break the lock? Or what if a person with an awakened demon came to rob me of my treasures? There were no excuses for his absence. I did not care what he had to handle in his personal life. He was my servant. He had to do whatever I wished. And I wished for him to be guarding that damned sword.

I could only think of one place where he would be. The time he did not spend in the Saiguden he spent at that place. He was its caretaker after all, but still. That did not give him the right to forget about me or my needs.

Not many people lived in Takatsudo. Katsuhiro was the only villager I knew that took residence there. Everyone else lived in the main village. I sort of enjoyed this place. It was confined and barely any villagers traveled there. It was perfect for him and I. We could be away from everything.

I had to take a short trek into Onigafuchi to get there. It was a separate path that was part of the main road of the village. Some of the villagers spotted me walking down the pathway leading to Takatsudo, but they did not question me directly. I did, however, hear their murmuring about me. I heard them asking one another what business I had there. Some others responded saying I was on an urgent "mission" from Oyashiro-sama. How I never tired of hearing them quiver at that name!

A sea of trees drowned me as I made my way through Takatsudo. The branches above me formed a canopy, blocking out the sun and the bright blue sky. I was under the cover of darkness now, just how I preferred.

There was a small hut off to the side. It was old and the wood was rotting. The roof was rather dilapidated and there was not even a door. There was but a small ragged curtain. Such a place was appalling. How could he let himself live in such a heap?

I gently placed my feet down on the platform of the hut. I slowly moved the curtain aside. There he was, snoring, with his body sprawled all across the floor with drool falling from his chin. A bubble was expanding from his nostril. It was utterly repulsive. The very sight of this made me unwell. What a disgusting oaf.

My feet carried me to his bedside. I could not stand the sight of this any longer. I lifted up my heel and jabbed my clog into his stomach. Katsuhiro grasped the wound and rolled against the wall squealing. He raised his fist to me, but upon seeing my face, he fell to his knees and bowed.

"O-Ouka!" he exclaimed. "I-I-I-I'm so sorry! I-I overslept again, didn't I?"

"It appears as such." I leered. "What do you think you are doing here?"

"…I…um…I was sleeping…couldn't you tell?"

"Excuse me?" I sharpened my tone. "Did I request a reply from you?"

"But…you asked me what I was doing!"

I struck my heel against the floor.

The violent thud rendered him mute. He bowed again, with his spine shaking.

I looked down upon him with such malice in my eyes.

"There is a lock on the Saiguden door. Why is that, my dear Katsuhiro?"

His hair was standing on end.

"Please, entertain me, Katsuhiro. Tell me why you are not guarding my shed."

His raised his eyes to meet mine. He fell on his back when I leaned closer to him.

"I demand an answer," I shouted.

"Okay! Yes, I was tired…so I came here to take a nap. I was going to go back to the shed when I woke up, I swear, but I overslept! This bedroll just feels so good and I haven't slept much lately! Ha-ha-ha!" He rubbed the back of his neck as he stood up. "It's far better than sleeping on that jagged roof of the Saiguden! Ha-ha-!"

"…Did I give you permission to sleep?" I folded hands into my sleeves. "I do not recall granting you such a pleasure."

"…Ouka…come now-!"

"We are business associates, dear Katsuhiro. You are supposed to follow my orders down to the letter with no objections. And my name is not 'Ouka' to your ilk." My eyes narrowed further. The vein in my forehead was pulsing. "You will show me the proper respect I deserve. You will refer to me as 'My Lady', 'Furude-sama', or 'the Exalted Maiden of Oyashiro-sama.'"

"…That last title is kind of long, don't you think…?"

I cleared my throat as my knuckles cracked.

"But it fits you so well! Ahaha!" Katsuhiro smiled very weakly to me. "I'll be good from now on. No failures next time, I assure you."

I turned my back to him.

"Uh…Ou-ah…Furude-sama?

"…Hmm…perhaps I was a little too harsh. Maybe you could have a few minutes of rest. If you cannot defend a simple shed due to exhaustion, then what good are you to me?"

He laughed lightly. "A few minutes…? You're really strict today, huh? Was that whole performance about me sleeping a full eight hours just another cruel joke of yours?"

I merely blinked. "A jest? Why would I jest about something so important as the welfare of my family's Saiguden? Katsuhiro…sometimes you can be so selfish!"

The boy sighed hard. "You're really something else, Ouka…"

Katsuhiro prepared some tea for the both of us a while later. When he offered me my cup, I took a sip. My lips puckered and my tongue was writhing in agony. It tasted like a cesspool. My stomach was beginning to feel ill. My throat was burning too. Where in the devil did he learn to brew tea? That one sip was all I took because I valued my life. My companion, on the other hand, drank up every last drop. I watched in awe…rather…disgust.

"How could you drink that garbage?"

"Garbage?" He raised his hand to his cup and furrowed his brow. "This is my special tea! I made the recipe myself! Don't you think it's delicious?"

I took a breath.

"It tastes like the excrement of a furry rodent that gallivanted through the vilest of all heaps of refuse when it consumed that same refuse which it regurgitated that in turn produced said excrement."

"…So you don't like it…?"

I closed my eyes and shifted my head to my side. "…No, I don't."

"Ah well." He snatched my cup. The awful dark green liquid slithered down his throat. His throat pulsed as he swallowed. He let out a satisfied gasp of air. "More for me!"

"You're disgusting! Not only did you just drink a deadly toxin," I pointed my finger at him," "you just drank from my cup! My mouth touched that!"

"…So? What's your point?"

"That's disgusting! It's vile! It's unethical!"

He smirked at me. "We used to drink from the same cup all the time when we were kids. What's the problem with it now?"

"I am a holy maiden! Such contact is simply forbidden!"

"You're a fraud remember, Ouka? You made up all those stories." He leaned closer to me, with that horrid charming twinkle in his eye. "What are you doing to do, ask Oyashiro-sama to curse me because we indirectly kissed?"

My knuckles rammed into his temple. He dropped both cups and fell from the platform of his hut.

He sprung up and stomped his feet into the dirt.

"Hey! Cut that out!"

"You…you…you are so juvenile!"

"Hey, come now, Ouka! I was only joking around with you!"

I folded my arms and turned my eyes. "…Well I do not appreciate it."

Katsuhiro climbed back onto the platform. He sat beside me again.

"Ouka? Can I ask you a question?"

"What now?"

"Why do you talk like that?"

"…Excuse me?"

"You talk like you're so high and mighty. Everyone else in the village speaks normally; even Sonozaki-sama speaks like that. From what I've seen, only you, Kimiyoshi-sama, and Furude-sama speak so highly."

"What is wrong with my speech?" I puffed out my chest and lifted my head up to the sky. "This is the manner in which a personal of noble status should speak. As the leader of the Furude Family, I should speak as such!"

"You never talked like that when we were kids either."

I squeezed the cloth of my robes. "Why do you insist on spitting that childhood nonsense at me? This is twice you said something to that effect."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any offense." Katsuhiro rested his chin into his palm. "You've just…changed so much, you know?"

I peered down at his legs. I tried desperately not to look him in the eye. "Ten years does so much to a person…especially to someone as I…"

"I don't mean it like that, Ouka. I mean it with the best of intentions. I'm actually kind of…fond of this new you."

"…You-You're fond?"

He nodded with a tiny smile. "When we were kids, we used to play and go on adventures and stuff. We'd laugh, we'd argue, and we'd even go over each other's houses all the time. You were always so carefree. Now you're a shrine maiden and you have an abundant of duties you're responsible for. You're even responsible for the whole village, and for every single man, woman, and child.

"To be honest…I'm really impressed that you managed to get this under your belt in such a short time! You've become…very responsible. You're not a little girl anymore. You're a real woman now, all sophisticated and at the peak of the social ladder. You're nothing like you used to be."

"…Is that a bad thing…?"

"Not at all." He brushed his fingers against my leg. "I loved the old Ouka, but I've grown very fond of this new Ouka, the queen of Onigafuchi."

I watched his fingers. They were crawling up my thigh like a centipede.

"…Please don't touch me." I scooted away from him. "You know how much I dislike being touched…"

"Oh…you're right. I'm sorry." He retracted his hand. "We've been so close since childhood; we've been the best of friends, sharing every embrace. It takes some getting used to, now that you're prim and proper, you know?"

I rubbed my leg. I tried to relieve my robe of the sweat from his fingers. I frantically tried to remove it.

"Have I changed at all, Ouka?"

"Hmm?" This time I looked into his eyes.

"Have I changed at all?"

That twinkle had returned. What was he attempting to do? Was he trying to charm me? He knew better than that. He knew better than to tease me like that. I'd hit him again. I studied his deep brown eyes; I traveled along his pupils and danced along his eye lashes, trying to find what I was looking for.

I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes again. I wasn't falling for it.

"You're still the irresponsible, childish miscreant I've always known."

"Haha! You caught me, huh?" He scratched his head. "I never was good at charming you, hmm? You can see right through me every time!"

"I'm not a stupid child, my dear Katsuhiro!" I laughed. "I can see your true intentions just by looking at your eyes!"

"I bet you can."

I stood up from the platform. I dusted off my robe. "Come along now. We should get you to the Saiguden."

"Ah…yeah, right. Let's head through the forests here. No one will be able to see us."

He picked up a satchel of food and the rest of that awful tea he brewed and then we were off. Katsuhiro led the way for me. They were a trail of footprints we treaded over. It was his footprints when he came back home during the night. I never had been through this shortcut before. So this was how he was able to move to and fro so easily…

The birds were singing in the nests above us. The day was growing brighter by the minute. The air was crisper than before. The leaves of the trees drifted down in the soft breeze. One leaf's stem impaled itself into my hair. It was a bright jade green. The village, and the forests, was so beautiful during summers like this.

This season was my favorite. All of the flowers and creatures that rose in spring were fully resurrected in the summer. Everything was radiant as it once had been before winter came and claimed all the life and warmth in Onigafuchi. The snow was unbearable during the winters; it never seemed to let up. It mocked us with an endless barrage of hail, snow, and cold winds. It made us believe that spring would never come become it was so powerful. But it did come, and summer eventually followed. Summer was a time when we all could find respite. It was season a of hope.

My conversation with Mao and Shino somehow entered my mind as we strolled through the grass and leaves. Marriage. What was I going to do about that? I had far too much work to do than to focus on a husband anyway. Father understood that, that was why he never really brought it up to me. Mao and Shino seemed to get something from it. Mao was too much a young girl, fantasizing about love and being wrapped in the pleasures it brought. Shino enjoyed it, but she was very realistic about it. Even if it did bring many benefits and pleasures, I just could not care less about it.

"You doing alright, Ouka?" Katsuhiro gave me a quick glance over his shoulder. "Were you just talking to yourself?"

"Oh…I apologize for that. I was just recalling a discussion I had with Mao and Shino."

"Sonozaki-sama and Kimiyoshi-sama? What did they want with you?"

"They were checking on me yesterday. They, particularly Mao, wanted to discuss…marriage…with me. I am of age now…so…"

"Oh?" Katsuhiro chuckled. He slowed his pace so we could walk side by side. "What'd she say…?" He smirked at me again.

"She just wishes for me to marry someone, preferably of a noble status."

"Ha! Good luck finding anybody like that in Onigafuchi!" He readjusted his satchel with another laugh. "There's nothing but commoners here! The only noble people are in the Sonozaki Family and the Kimiyoshi Family. I don't think you wanna marry anybody from there!"

"I would not underestimate Mao. She has connections all over the known world, considering the kind of woman she is. She's bound to find somebody for me."

"What does your father think about it?"

"I'm not sure. A father always wishes for his daughter to marry a good man, but he has never brought it up to me before. I believe that he understands the way I think and how I feel."

"Which is?"

I ceased my stride. He stopped as well.

I eyed him. "I don't want to marry anyone. I fail to see the point of marriage for someone like me. It will only bring more harm than good."

"That's really odd." Katsuhiro nudged me with his elbow. "I figured that girls always dreamed about junk like that…but I guess you don't. Hey! Ouka! Is it possible that you're not a gir-?"

I stamped on his toe.

He hopped up and down as he nursed it, cursing to the sky.

"Enough of this foolishness!" I announced.

We continued our walk in silence for a little while. Katsuhi had a slight limp as he walked. I think I exerted too much force this time. No matter, he'd recover. He always did.

After those moments in silence, I spoke up again.

"Katsuhiro? How do you feel about marriage?"

"Huh?"

"Would you like to be married one day?"

"I wouldn't mind it, if that's what you're asking." He strode in front of me again. His steps were swift and his emptied hand turned into a fist. He lowered his head. "I don't have anything to offer to any woman, even if I did get lucky. I don't have much money and there's barely anything for me in Onigafuchi. I'm just an orphan that runs a small farm near his musty old hut in seclusion. As you can tell, I'm a real good catch."

"…Well, maybe you're called to do something else with your life."

"How do you mean?" He cocked his head to me.

"Maybe you could be a shrine priest."

"A priest, huh? Nah…I'm not cut out for that kinda life. A married man seems perfect for me. I just gotta find the right girl."

I patted his shoulder. He glanced at me again; I gave him a small grin. "If you really feel that way, then don't stop looking. She will come up one day!"

He returned my grin. "Yeah. You're right."

I completely lost track of the progress we had been making. We were already within the proximity of the Saiguden. I was saddened, only a little, that we arrived so soon. It felt as though Katsuhiro and I did not talk much at all. The time just flew in the blink of an eye.

A peculiar sight suddenly entrapped me. I outstretched my arm to hold Katsuhiro back. I motioned for him to crouch down behind a large bush. He complied, but he gave me a very stupid look. I placed one finger over my lips and gestured in front of me.

There was a young woman standing at the door to the Saiguden. She had a dazed look in her eyes as she beheld the door. Her chestnut hair was short enough that I mistook her for a boy at first, but the feminine yukata indicated otherwise. Lotus petals decorated her bright yellow robe. I was an odd pattern, not something that I myself would wear.

The woman got down on her knees. She clasped her hands together. She shut her eyes tightly and pushed her palms together. Why was she out here paying her respects when she could have gone to the shrine? Who in the devil was this girl? Just what was she up to?

The woman slowly rose to her feet. She turned and proceeded down the hill, but gave one last look at the door before making her descent.

I grasped Katsuhiro's wrist. We emerged from our cover. I ran my eyes down the footprints that her sandals left behind. Malice was filling my heart.

"Who was that?" I asked myself. "What was she doing…?"

"Ouka, stop being so paranoid!" Katsuhiro gently pushed my temple with his knuckles. "She's harmless. I've seen her around here enough times to know that."

"You know her?" I faced Katsuhiro. I was preparing to strangle him. "Explain yourself."

"She's just someone from the village." He folded his arms behind his head as he rolled his eyes at me. "She comes here around this time every day to pray. I've been watching her closely, don't worry. She hasn't tried anything foolish."

"Why would she come here to pray? Does she not realize that that is what the shrine is for? Why would she come to my holy shed?"

"Firstly, it's not holy, and secondly, I already told you that she means no harm."

My eyes were half closed. My mouth twitched and my brow rose.

"Why is it that you've never told me about her? Have you been keeping her a secret from me?"

"Huh? N-No! Why would I hide anything from you? I'm telling you, she's not bad at all!"

I seized him by the collar of his robe. I yanked his face close to mine.

"Listen and listen well," I demanded, while struggling to keep my voice lowered. "Do not speak to her, do not let her come here, and do not even think of revealing yourself to her. Understood?" I finally shouted.

He took a step away from me, but I pulled him back to me.

"O-Ouka…you don't know who she is…"

"I don't give a damn! Do not let her on my property ever again! If you do…I'll have to consider throwing you to the buzzards as carrion!"

Katsuhiro sighed. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head at me. "Sure…yeah."

Part B

As Katsuhiro manned his position at the Saiguden, I went about my business in the village. He should have been fine by himself, but I didn't trust him. I would check up on him later, as I had grown accustomed to cleaning up after his messes. For now, I was too annoyed with him to anything about that woman. I prayed, for his sake, that he would not invoke my wrath any further. I was serious when I said that I would kill him. It would be a menial task for me.

I need to rest my mind. The stress was becoming too great for me. I was growing tired of keeping all of these secrets. I was growing tired of the anxiety of being discovered. This had been a mistake from the very beginning. I should have asked my father to let Katsuhiro work around the shrine, so I could have kept a better eye on him. It would also make his job of protecting the Saiguden official. My mind was too clouded with sorrow and fear at the time when we began our business endeavor that I did not think. And it cost me 10 long years of anxiety.

I supposed that the thing I truly worried about was Katsuhiro's gift, the power to control demons. That was what I really cared about the most; the sword was just a small tool, a piece of my arsenal. Katsuhiro was my true weapon. Deep down, despite what I had been saying all my life, it did not matter if people knew that he guarded the Saiguden. What mattered was that no one knew that I gave him that special power, that his name was above every other name. It was too late now, I thought. If I admitted to my father that the young man, who he had not seen in years, was on holy ground nowadays, then Katsuhiro would either die or be punished severely, along with me. I wished that there was some way that Katsuhiro could be around the shrine, so that we would not have to keep any more secrets.

I wanted to find my father. I had not seen his face at all that day. I still needed to speak with him. Luckily for me, I did not have to look far for him.

I found the old man in a booth at the market place in the village. He was in the process of purchasing a few gardening tools from a vendor, namely a hoe and a few small shovels. The both of them were arguing. The vendor told my father countless times that he could simply take the instruments at no charge. My father, being righteous, wished to pay what he owed so he could be on his way. The man was too honest for his own good. I would have just simply taken the tools and offer my gratitude and be done with it. He thrived to make everything so difficult.

I had to yank him from the booth in order for him to come with me. He resisted and demanded to pay, but the vendor continued to deny him that satisfaction. He was drawing a crowd. A hundred eyes were scaling my back, a hundred cold knives scraped at my spine. With a vicious pull, I detached him from the booth.

Now I had another reason to be angry at the old man. I abhorred the crowds and I detested being the center of attention. I had to cope with the knots in my stomach as a Onigafuchi Head in village meetings, ceremonies, and public blessings, all of which I found a way to manage, but I hated when all eyes were on me when I was not wearing that ugly friendly mask of mine.

I released my grip on him when we returned to the shrine. I huffed loudly and glared at the stone floor. My father placed the tools down in front of the door. He laughed at me.

"Ouka! I was just about to break her!" He coughed up another laugh. "A few more moments and I would have been victorious!"

"Must you embarrass me like that?" I shouted at him, whipping around to lay my eyes on him. "How could you do that to me, Father?"

"Hahaha, calm down! There were not many people looking at us!"

"Did you even count them? There must have been over one hundred villagers watching you, watching us! Why did you feel that it was necessary to draw so much attention to me? You know how much I dislike being in the public eye!"

My father only snickered.

"Stop laughing at me! I will not stand for this!"

He placed his hand on my head. He rubbed it roughly.

"…Remove your hand from me…"

"I think not." He laughed again. "That was rather enjoyable! I have not seen you so flustered in ages!"

"…You sadist. How dare you torture me like that…?"

"You know, haha, you're only making me laugh harder, haha!"

I tore his hand from my head.

"You are such a…! You are such a…!"

I stopped myself. That same feeling from this morning was forming in the pit of my throat. It worked its way up to my mouth before it burst into the air. I was laughing too. I could not help it. How could such an infuriating man like my father make me laugh like I did, when I was livid with him? That man, he found a way to restore life within me any chance he got.

"Father…you're such an idiot!"

"And I am very proud of that," he said with the sun in his face, as he pulled me into an embrace.

I rested my hands on his chest and pushed myself into him.

"Father…I'm sorry I was so cruel to you…I'm sorry I was so cruel for these two times…"

"Do not apologize. I knew better than to bring up the past, and I knew better than to make you feel uncomfortable down in the market. The blame is all mine. You have a right to be cross at me."

"Father?" I lifted my head up to him.

He petted my head again. "You've suffered for an eternity and I did not lift a digit to ease your pain. I thought that if I gave you time and space, you would come to terms with it…but I was wrong. You needed me more than anything and I denied you of my love."

"…Father, don't say that…"

"It is the truth. I could have done so much more for you. I am sorry…and I am sorry about that incident earlier."

I swayed my head back and forth, trying to contain a smile. "It was…sort of humorous, now that I recall it."

"Oh, you are just being kind to me."

"Nonsense! It was kind of funny…the way I acted! I was so stupid!"

Father lowered his arms from me. He made a slight walk towards his newly acquired tools.

"I do still feel terrible about yelling at you those times…" I rubbed my arm and averted my gaze.

"Well, if you truly feel melancholy about it, I might have a way for you to repent for your deeds," he chuckled.

"How would I do that?"

He lifted the tools. He presented them to me. "Will you tend to the flowers with your father?"

The light from his face found its way into the depths of my aching heart. It was beginning to fill the dark crevice. If I could stay with him for as long as possible, maybe I could restore the love that vanished from my heart. Maybe I could mask the pain for a little longer.

"…I would be honored." I took one of the shovels into my hands.

He led me to the side of the shrine. He knelt down and retrieved a small pot. There was a dazzling orchid resting within it. My father instructed me to dig a small spot, beside the other orchids he planted, so he could install this new one. I did as he instructed. Once I finished, we laid the flower in the soil and covered up the roots. Afterwards, he watered it with a jar he kept inside of the shrine.

He had a few more flowers in pots that he wished to plant in his small collection. He had gardenias, a tsubaki, a few mokurens, and some tsutsujis. Where he acquired all of these beauties I had no inkling. He might have gathered them from them from the mountainside or maybe even outside of Onigafuchi. Mao knew of a place in the mountains that held such wonderful flowers, most of them I knew not their names. I was awed by my father's knowledge of flowers and how to properly care for them. It also interested me to know how he transported them, let alone pick them without damaging the roots. My father was a brilliant man, especially in this hobby of his. It gave him something to occupy himself with, to take his mind off of the past. He devoted nearly all of his time to those flowers.

Father just finished planting a lotus when he decided to let me have a try all by myself. He entrusted a lone sakura seed to me. It was just a little thing, but I handled it with the utmost care. I found a perfect spot, away from the other flowers. If this were to blossom into a tree, it needed much more room. I found a patch of soil across the way near the forest. The patch was empty and it was open for a small tree to grow. I gently buried the seed, watered it, and just watched it. You could not move me from my place.

"You do realize that it takes years for it to fully grow, Ouka," my father said from behind me. "It is not going to sprout just because you want it to!"

"I know." I smiled at the place where I buried the seed. "I'm just envisioning what it will look like."

"How do you think it will appear?"

"It will be the most beautiful thing in all of Onigafuchi. I am sure of it!"

"Ah. I am afraid that I'll have to disagree with you." Father side beside me. "Onigafuchi already has the most beautiful flower."

"Hmm? It does? Where is it? I have never seen it."

"It's right here…right beside me." Father brought his arm around me. "And it belongs to me. No one is ever taking it away. I won't let anybody touch it."

"Stop that, Father!" I giggled.

He laughed as well. "It is very selfish of me to keep you all to myself, I confess. You're my world now, Ouka. I love you more than anything…you're my blood. It's hard for me to imagine you leaving me. But…I need to accept it…I cannot shelter you forever…I'd only being doing you a disservice…"

"Why would I ever leave you?" My smile faded.

"Sonozaki Mao-sama was talking to me about you." He still grinned. "I found her in the market before you came and we spoke for a few moments. She tells me that you wish to marry."

"I do not!" I found myself yelling. I quickly lowered my voice after getting a better hold on myself. "I do not want to marry anyone! Sonozaki-sama does not know what I want! I told her and Kimiyoshi-san how I feel yesterday! I even spoke to Katsuhiro about it!"

He blinked at the name. "Keima Katsuhiro? You spoke with him today?"

I held my tongue. Damn…what a fine mess I had gotten myself into. Now how would I counter my mistake? What was going on through my father's head? What did he think of when I mentioned Katsuhiro's name?

"You spoke with him?" he repeated.

"…Y-Yes. I…saw him today."

"Where was this?"

"…I visited his home...in Takatsudo. I wanted to see how he was faring."

Father was silent. He examined my face. I tried my best not to flinch at him. I tried my best not to show any fear.

He grinned again. "And how is he? I have not heard of that boy since he was but a growing lad! You haven't spoken of him recently!"

I took a few seconds to regulate my breathing.

"He is well. He lives in this small hut he calls his home. It's an awful place."

"Oh…yes." He stroked his chin. "His parents passed away when he was very young, did they not? He moved out of the village and he went to that place in Takatsudo…I remember."

"That's right. His parents fell victim to an illness of some kind."

"Ah, yes…yes I remember now. He often visited you when you were a child. I very much liked his father. He was a very good man. I remember he and I used to spend our days gambling and sharing stories. A very good man. I'm glad to hear that the young Keima is doing fine for himself!"

"Not…exactly." I gazed into my lap. "Katsuhiro lives all by himself. He does not receive visitors at all, save for me. He seldom goes into the village; he spends all of his time working on that farm near his home. He sells what little crops he produces to the vendors in the market. He does not make much profit. The poor fool can barely support himself. Sometimes I had to cook for him and tend to him when he needed someone."

"You seem to know an awful amount of information about this man."

"He was my…he is still my friend." I folded my hands tightly. "He's my best friend. I care for him, though I don't often show it to him. I am afraid of becoming weak, so I'm cruel and rather abusive to him sometimes, but I do care. If that boy is ever going to grow up, he needs someone to whip him into shape. I believe I am the one to do that, it is my responsibility."

Father hummed to himself. He closed his eyes. His tone was very stern.

"Is it true that he is lonesome?"

"Yes, it is as I already said before."

"How does he appear to you?"

"He's thin, despite all the work he does on his farm. He barely eats anything wholesome. When he does, it's always garbage."

"Hmm. Does he show you proper respect?"

"We're best friends, Father. Why are you saying such things?"

"As a shrine maiden. He still shows you respect?"

"I just said that he does. He honors me."

Father hummed again. He opened one his eyes and looked to me. "Do you think he would enjoy a hot meal one night?"

I tilted my head at him.

"Would you mind if Katsuhiro was invited to spend an evening with us for supper?"

Katsuhiro…? In my home…?

"You say he's malnourished and that you're the only one that shows concern for him. I do not think you would have any objections of him staying here for a few hours where he could enjoy some company."

My father wanted Katsuhiro to have dinner in our home? I was not too keen on the idea, but after that speech I made about his lifestyle, I could not object to my father's proposal. I would look rather silly. After all, my father had not seen the boy for years. It would be beneficial for them to reconnect, to know one another much better than before.

"And you say he does not have much of an income from his farming?" Father went on. Maybe I could aid him. You see, I have noticed that you are overworked as it is in the shrine. You do extensive labor and you work yourself to death! Maybe…maybe young Keima can assist you. He would have to be on his best behavior, mind you! That is, if you are willing to agree to such a proposition."

This proved itself to be quite the opportunity! It would be perfect! Katsuhiro would be able to be officially under my employment, so I would not have to worry about keeping this secret any longer. This would certainly take a load off of my shoulders! If this went smoothly, then the only secret I would have to keep was the blessing I bestowed upon the boy.

"I think both of these suggestions would be quite good for him, and for your work here," Father continued, "it should give us-"

"Let us do that," I said firmly.

"Ouka?"

"Let's have Katsuhiro this evening. Let's have him work at the shrine with me. It'll be absolutely wonderful to have some help!"

"…Ouka? Are you alright? You seem rather excited about this…"

"Are you not? It will be wonderful to Katsuhiro to speak with you after so long! He will have a chance to enjoy sophisticated dining! He'll also have the chance to earn a decent living! Oh, I cannot wait!"

Father watched me closely. "Of course, Ouka. Of course."

Once I finished with my father, it was time for me to check up on Katsuhiro. I could not wait to give him the good news. My concerns were slowly but surely fading. No longer would I have to look over my shoulder or imagine the worst. The dark cloud lingering over my head was vanishing.

This would be perfect for the boy as well. I did not lie when I said that his living conditions were mediocre. Katsuhiro made pitiful money as a farmer and he had to live off of his crop most of the time. He did not have any knowledge or skills in cooking, and he did not properly care for himself whenever he fell ill. I always had to be the one to hold his hand through every incident, to cook his dinners, and to be there when he needed me. I was much like an older sibling to him. That is what he was. He was like my little brother.

Our relationship had been like that for the majority of our lives. We shared, we feuded, and we forgave. Although, he was the one to always start an argument with me, and he was the first to always apologize. I honestly loved the fool like he was my own. Do not be mistaken, I would not hesitate to kill him in cold blood if he ever did anything to cross me, but I still loved him like a brother nonetheless.

My feet brought me back to the Saiguden. It was a little after midday when I returned there. I cocked my ears and listened. I did not hear anything. I did not even hear a cicada chirping. There was not a rustling in the bushes and I did not feel his breath in the wind. He was finally learning to stay hidden. Sadly, he learned a little too late.

He was not in the forest and he was not on the roof of the Saiguden. He must have been inside. I cracked open the door. The light flooded into the room. The statue of Oyashiro-sama flashed under the light. The altar was illuminated as well. The scabbard of the Onigari-no-Ryuo glittered. While I saw that horrible thing, I did not see anything else. Where was Katsuhiro?

I entered the shed. I searched high and low for him. He was not behind the altar or the statue, and he was not in the corners of the room. Sometimes he wished to surprise me by dangling from the cages that hung from the ceiling, but he was not there either.

My teeth gnashed together. That damned…! Had he left the Saiguden unattended again? I swore to myself that I would finally kill him. I would finally put an end to that miserable insignificant life of his!

I stepped outside of the Saiguden. A look of absolute fury burned in my eyes. That man would die today. Before I took another step, I noticed that something blocked my path.

It was the young girl in the yellow yukata! That woman!

"Um…hello…?" she stuttered, looking down at the earth beneath her feet.

Not only did that ignoramus leave his post, but he allowed this robber to return. I was definitely going to murder him now…

"What do you want?" I snapped at her. "What do you think you're doing on my property? This is holy ground you're stepping on!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-!" Her eyes rose to me. The flash of the incomplete statue caught her eye. She tried to peek over my shoulder.

I slammed the door of the Saiguden shut.

"Do you have the slightest idea what the punishment is for trespassing here?"

"I'm sorry!" The woman backed away.

"Do you wish to incur the wrath of Oyashiro-sama? I would personally have no qualms of cursing a foolish wench like yourself."

The woman bowed to me. She fell to her hands and knees. She bobbed her head up and down.

"Please! Don't curse me! I'm a faithful servant of Oyashiro-sama! I would never do anything to offend him or you, Furude-sama!"

At least she showed me respect…

When she collapsed to her knees, something had plopped on the ground. It was a small wooden box. I picked it up. I removed the lid. There was fully cooked meal inside of it. What was she doing transporting food here?

I slapped the lid back onto the box.

"Is this some sort of offering for Oyashiro-sama?" I asked angrily. "If it is, take it to the shrine. You have no business here!"

"Dear Maiden…please, listen to me." The girl looked up to me. "My friend…he lives close to this area. I was on my way to deliver that to him when I decided to come here." She played with the cuffs of her yukata. "I'm very devout you see. I always try to pay homage to Oyashiro-sama, at least twice a day. I want nothing more than to please him, and I believe that the most appropriate manner is to visit his place of resting, this shed. This is where his monument is being built, am I correct?"

"Yes, it is, but the shrine is more appropriate for the likes of you. Only a Furude Family member can set foot within that shed. Anyone else will be cursed if they break that sacred law."

"I was not planning to go inside, Madam…I only wished to worship."

I glanced at the small box. "This…thing you brought with you. Who is it for? What is your friend's name?"

The woman sat up straight.

"It is for Keima Katsuhiro…he's my friend."

What did she just say…? Did she utter his…? How did she…?

"…And what is your name, pray tell? I have not seen you around Onigafuchi. Identify yourself."

The woman rose to her feet. Our eyes met.

Her eyes were a soft blue. They were clear drops of water. While they were pure, I noticed something deep within them. I could just make out the outline of her very soul. I could see her heart. I could see love, warmth, and passion, but I saw something else inside of her. Despite the love…there was…hate.

"My name is Takako Rio." She bowed to me. "I am an apprentice seamstress under the employment of Furude Riku-sama."

What in the world…?


	3. Piece 3: Self Destruction

**This one took me a while, obviously T.T**

**I need to get back into my usual groove: 4-6 days wait for a chapter. Too much stuff on my plate T.T**

* * *

><p>Piece 3: Self-Destruction<p>

Part A

"I am an apprentice seamstress under the employment of Furude Riku-sama," Rio spoke as she straightened her posture. "I should have introduced myself sooner. Please…forgive me."

This woman knew both Katsuhiro and my father? How was it that I did not know her? I never saw her roaming the village before. I never saw my father talking with her, and I certainly never caught Katsuhiro with this person. Just who exactly was this woman?

"I wish we could have met under a better circumstance, but it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Furude-sama." Rio cracked a tiny grin, but it diminished when she spotted my cold eyes.

"I do not know of any Takako Rio," I said firmly, "and my father never once mentioned you to me. And as for this Keima fellow, I know him not. If you actually _were_ under my father's employment, he would have told me about you."

"Ah…well…" Rio peered downward.

I have you now, I thought.

"That is just it…Furude-sama wanted this to be a surprise…but I am working on a…oh…I'm working on something special for you."

"…Something special?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Furude-sama came to me a few months ago and commissioned me to…um…he-he did not want you to know…so he came to my master in secret, who directed him to me and…"

"You are lying."

"Every word I say is the truth, Ouka-sama." Takako bowed once more. "I mean no disrespect to you. If you still find my words false, you should ask your father for clarity."

"Don't you talk to me that way!" I spat.

"I'm sorry!" Takako hopped backwards. "I did not mean any-!"

"Just…just…!" I stomped over to her. I shoved the food box that I was holding into her stomach. "Get out of my sight!"

"O-Ouka-sama…" she whimpered.

"Don't you dare call me that again! Now…get the hell away from me!"

Takako spun away from me and dashed down the hill leading away from the Saiguden. When she had finally left my sight, my empty hand curled up into a fist. I hurled it into the wood of the shed. The structure trembled under my blow. My knuckles were red. A few slivers stuck out of my skin. I think that I was bleeding a little.

I suppose that I was not as angry with my father as I was with Katsuhiro. Assuming what Takako said was true, Father just wanted to present something nice to his only daughter, and that was not a capital offense against me, though I wished he would have mentioned her. But Katsuhiro was Takako's very good friend. How did the both of them know each other? The thought baffled my mind. Why did he not tell me of her?

When I was through asking questions, I decided that it was time to find the truth. I ventured through the forests near the Saiguden. This was the shortcut Katsuhiro had shown me, a special trail that led straight into Takatsudo. He had better be there, I constantly repeated to myself. If he was not, I would curse him with everything I had. If he betrayed me yet again, I would surely kill him this time.

The very earth shook underneath my clogs. There was no sound in the deep forest but the awful pounding of my feet. I trained my vision ahead of me. I do not recall blinking once as I journeyed through the wood. I was too furious to concentrate on anything but that boy.

Perhaps I should have calmed myself down a little. I considered it as I continued my trek. If I confronted Katsuhiro as I was, I would not be doing myself any favors. I needed to be collected. I needed to act the role of a holy and professional shrine maiden.

No. Not this time; where was the enjoyment of retribution when you let an offense slide?

Smoke was rising from his hut when I got there. I recognized the aroma when I was growing closer to his home. It was more of that repulsive tea he made before. That only fanned the raging flames in my heart. He abandoned his duty just to make tea for himself? That man…that boy…knew exactly how to infuriate me.

I ascended to the platform of the hut. I hit the door very loudly with my knuckles. It opened to a reveal a surprised Katsuhiro. He was holding a pot of that awful tea.

"Ouka? What're you doing all the way up-?"

I shoved him inside of the hut and slammed the door shut. "Who is she?"

"Who's who?"

"That filthy whore I told you not to let anywhere near the shrine! Who is she?"

"I told you plenty of times that she's harmless-"

"Do I give a damn about what you said?" I shoved him again. My voice continued to rise. "She returned to the Saiguden! My shed!"

"What was she doing there?"

"I should be the one making that inquiry." I held him by the collar of his tunic. "I'll ask you this last time: who-is-she?"

Katsuhiro turned his head.

"…She said your name."

He did not flinch.

"Do not lie to me! She knows you! She calls you her very good friend!"

His steady breaths tickled my nose. A grimace conquered his face.

"She says her name is Takako Rio. Does that sound familiar to you at all?"

Katsuhiro took my hands away from his tunic. He placed the teapot down on a mat and fully faced me again, but his eyes looked elsewhere.

"I didn't think she'd remember me." He laughed lightly. "That's quite a surprise."

"This is not funny!" I flailed my hand through the air.

"Ouka, quit being so paranoid for a second." Katsuhiro glowered at me.

He never dared to do that to me. I would have challenged him, to put him pack into his place, but that simple glare shut me up completely. I did not understand why I feared him at that moment. I should be the one showing dominance…not him…

"Rio's a good girl. She wouldn't do anything to your shed. She's too devout to do anything to besmirch your family's name, along with the Oyashiro-sama belief. She's been incredibly religious in the few years that I've known her."

My mouth was a little dry. "So you do know each other…"

"We're not as close as you and I are. Rio is just friendly acquaintance from a few years ago. I asked her to make me a new yukata, since she's a seamstress and all, and she did it. I had no money to pay her back, so I did errands for her whenever she needed my help. That's all we were, just business associates. We talk a little bit here and there nowadays when I go shopping in the village, and I do a few jobs for her in my free time when I'm not farming, but that's where it ends. She knows nothing about me guarding the Saiguden or any of that. She's clueless as to what our motives are. Your secret about my power is safe."

I looked down. "…You're positive?"

"Would I lie?"

"…No…no, you wouldn't…"

Katsuhiro patted my head. He slightly smiled at me. "Rio's a sweet girl. She's too timid and stupid to try and make off with a family artifact, or to be snooping around into other people's business! Haha! You thought she was gonna try and find out about me, huh?"

"…It was the second time I saw her today." My voice was very timid. "I was suspicious…"

"You're always suspicious of everyone and everything! Ouka, you're gonna grow old way too soon if you keep looking over your shoulder like that! Who's gonna wanna marry an old bat?"

I regained my ferocity. "…Shut up, right now."

"Ouka, seriously…" Katsuhiro rubbed my arm tenderly. "I wouldn't compromise everything you've built. You put too much time and effort into this little charade. I know how much this means to the memory of your mother. You know I wouldn't betray you…don't you?"

I watched his hand. "…Yes. I do."

"You were probably coming over to kill me, huh? Well…I don't blame you for being a little angry with me. I should have told you that Rio and I were acquaintances when we saw her this morning. I think that would have saved us this argument."

"…You're a stupid, insensitive, heartless cretin…" I muttered.

"That's better! 'Glad to hear you still love me!" He laughed obnoxiously at me.

My eyes remained on his hand. He was still rubbing my arm. The sensation of his skin rubbing against the fabric of my robes was so irritating. I hated it…I hated it…I hated it…

"Get your hand off of me."

"You know you like it when a man touches you, Ouka…"

That devious, sickening attempt at a joke…

"…If you don't remove your hand from me in my next breath, I will take that hand and drive a nail into every single joint of your fingers until you bleed to death."

"So…I think I'm gonna stop now." Katsuhiro complied. He stroked the back of his head and dug his foot into the floor. "You can be real nasty to me sometimes, you know…?"

So they were just acquaintances? He was not lying to me, so I guess that it had to be true. Whenever he did attempt a lie, his ears wiggled and his nostrils flared. His face would become as red as an apple as well. But he would always tell me the truth no matter what when the situation was dire, just like he was now. Either he was telling the honest truth, or he finally learned how to deceive me.

Listen to me! Even after he explained himself in honesty, I still distrusted him. I was the foolish one here. I gave Katsuhiro this task of guarding my Saiguden, I gave him my blessing; I needed to place my complete trust in him. I needed to entrust him with all of my secrets, all of my feelings, and all of my plans. If I could not hold him in any confidence, then who would I rely on?

"Takako Rio…she's just a friend? You swear that she poses no threat to us?"

"How many times do I need to tell you? She's fine!"

"…You swear?"

"Every damn day."

"You moron, I mean do you-"

"I get it! Rio's fine!"

I took a long breath. I rested my back against the wall. The war drum that was beating in my head was slowing.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"I'll live. Ah…thank heavens that I will not have to carry this secret any longer."

His attention was now mine.

"Wait…are you thinking of confessing everything? Even after you were about to throttle me?"

"Not that one, not the one about your gift." I wiped my sleeve against my forehead. "That's the only secret I care about…and that's going to be the only one we will have to keep from now on."

"…You're not making sense, Ouka…"

My postured straightened. I eyed him.

"My father wishes to speak with you tonight."

I think I may have startled him. His skin was pale and a small drop of sweat was emerging from a pore.

"…About what?"

"It's nothing serious, but it will be very good for me…and for you. My father wishes to have you for supper this evening so he can discuss your future. You're welcome into our home officially this time. Wear something adequate and be mindful of your manners. I will not have you embarrassing me."

His skin color was returning, but he was still very nervous. Was he afraid that my father knew something about our business deal? Or did several scenarios plague his small and feeble mind? It did not much matter to me. He would learn for himself soon enough.

I exited his hut rather hastily after reminding him again to show himself at my home this evening; his fears would be laid to rest then. I wanted to leave as quickly as I could. I wanted to relax in the comfort of my family's shrine before tonight. I cursed at myself, at my paranoia, at my anger, and at that idiot's lack of a functioning brain. Every moment I spent around that boy, the more I came to accept that our relationship would be the death of us both.

Takako's name buzzed through my head as an angry hornet would. The very thought of her made the vein in my forehead pulse, but I was beginning to come around. I had to trust in Katsuhiro. He would never do wrong by me. He knew better than that. Even so…why did my heart ache the way it did? What was I afraid of? Why didn't I believe in him?

The muddy earth sloshed and squished ahead of me. Someone was coming up the road. I could not be seen here in such close proximity to Katsuhiro. I had to hide!

I ducked behind the nearest tree. I held my breath and covered my mouth with my hands, as not to let a single gasp escape me. The footsteps became louder. They traveled past my tree. They went all the way to my side, where Katsuhiro's hut stood. Who had business here besides me?

I had completely forgotten her objective. I should have realized it was her, but I looked anyway for confirmation. Takako Rio was at Katushiro's door, carrying that small wooden box. She knew where he lived too…

The door opened. Katsuhiro greeted her with a friendly smile. It was far too friendly. His laugh stabbed me through my chest when he saw her. I could see her smiling back at him, laughing too.

He welcomed her inside and closed the door. I emerged from the tree, breathing in the air once more. The air was acrid. It made me gag and it made me shield my nose. The aura that poured off of me tainted the air as well as the earth beneath me. The earth rotted and died within those few moments.

I had to be on my way, so I could rest before evening came, but I could not just leave like this. What were they doing in his hut? What were they planning on doing? Why was I talking to myself…?

I bit down on my sleeve. My teeth tore tiny holes in my robes. I felt horrible. I was such a hypocrite. My feet brought me to the window of his hut. My legs squatted down under the sill so I could not be seen. I could hear them speaking to each other. I tried not to listen, but my hungry ears devoured every syllable of every word. What was the matter with me…?

"I must be honest," Katsuhiro spoke, "this is quite the surprise! I don't think I've ever had you in my home! Sorry…this place probably isn't to your liking. Ha-ha…"

"It's fine with me," the harpy responded. "But I confess, I was expecting you to be living somewhere more…hospitable."

"Yes, well…farming and running errands for people can only get you so far."

"…I pity you."

"It's fine really." I sensed a smile forming on his face. He had a rather happy tone in his voice. "I've been here my whole life. Takatsudo has everything I could want in a home!"

Takako was quiet.

"Nobody bothers me, I have the place to myself, I could do anything I want, and I have a gorgeous forest surrounding me! I just adore nature, so it works out perfectly for me."

"…What about during the winter? Isn't it brutal out here?"

"Ah…yeah…it's kind of harsh, but I manage. It takes a lot to kill Keima Katsuhiro! Haha!"

"…You cannot possibly mean all of that. Wouldn't you like to live someplace better?"

Katsuhiro did not speak. He only mumbled to himself.

"Don't you want to live in the company of your friends?"

"I really don't have many friends…"

"You have me…"

My nails scraped the wood of the hut.

"…I wish there was something I could do for you. You've helped me so much whenever I needed you. Even when I could handle my own affairs, you were still there to help me anyway." She took a couple of steps. "I…I am truly grateful to you…Katsu-kun."

Katsu-kun…?

"Think nothing of it." He was silent for a moment. "What are you holding in your hands there?"

"Oh, this? This is…my gift to you."

"For me? What is it?"

I poked my head over the windowsill.

Katsuhiro was standing with his back to me, holding a small wooden box. Takako was to his front, with her hands folded over her lap emulating a gentlewoman, and she was no more than a foot away from him. When her eye drifted to the window, I stuck my head down. I held my breath again and prayed that she did not see me. Mother, I thought, please do not let them find me!

"I made you a special meal. I-I cooked it myself."

"You cook?"

The lid was taken off, and then it was snapped shut over the box.

"Is something the matter, Katsu-kun…? Do you not like it…?"

"…No…I…this is really something." His voice was soft. It trembled here and there. "No one's ever cooked such a delightful meal for me before."

That was a lie! I cooked for him countless times! How could he say something so insensitive? How could he…? Why in the world was I talking to myself…?

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. I have a friend that's cooked for me many times…but I don't think it compares to this."

That damn…no good…son of harlot…!

"…Katsu-kun…do not lie to me." Takako laughed. How I wanted to rip her tongue straight out of her mouth. "You do not have to flatter me! I know you must have had much better food before! I am sure that my meager skills do not compare to that of your friend."

"If that's the way you want to think, then all right."

The wooden box plopped down on a flat surface.

"I really do appreciate you making this for me, Takako-san," he said with such a sickening velvet tone. "You really didn't have to come all the way out here. I feel guilty…"

"Do not feel that way! I wanted to see you! I have not seen you in so long." Takako was becoming excited. "I have actually wanted to see you for the longest time now, but I am always so busy with my trade. No doubt you are busy with yours."

"I have a few minor tasks."

"Um…Katsu-kun?"

"Yeah? What?"

The floor creaked underneath her feet. Her voice was as soft as his was. I could taste the lust that poisoned the air around them. My throat was sore. It hurt every time I tried to swallow.

"You do not have to be so formal with me. I call you 'Katsu-kun' quite frequently. Can you…can you not call me by my name? Can you not call me Rio?"

Katsuhiro laughed timidly. The floor creaked under him too. He was backing up towards the window. "Ha-ha…it's hard for me to call you that. We've been business associates for so long. 'Takako-san' just fits!"

"I do not want to be called that." She was close to a whisper. "I want to be called 'Rio' by you."

"…That's what you really want, huh? All right then...thanks for the food and for visiting me…Rio-san."

"Just 'Rio.'"

He was quiet again.

"Katsu-kun? Are you busy at all tonight?" Her footsteps came closer to the window.

Katsuhiro backed against the wall. His upper back was almost hanging out of the window. I swiftly moved to the side of the hut and continued my surveillance.

"I would really enjoy your company. My father and mother will be away on important business, so I will be very lonesome for quite some time. Could you possibly visit me tonight? By dusk?"

"…I'm sorry, Rio." Katsuhiro stroked the back of his head. "I already have a prior engagement that I need to honor."

"Oh…" Takako sounded very sullen. "It is work related?"

"Sort of. I was only told to show my face. I don't know what the purpose is."

"…Can you not do it some other time? Is it very important?"

"…Yes. It really is important. I'm sorry…"

Takako kept her mouth closed. She spoke again after some moments of silence.

"Very well then. Would you consider…visiting me sometime? Even if it's only for a short time…? It would please me very much."

"Of course I would visit you."

"…Maybe I will have some work for you to do."

"Huh? Work? During a friendly visit…?"

"…I think you are the only one that can handle it." Her cheeks turned red. "There is no other person in Onigafuchi who I trust as much as you. I want you to be the one to handle it for me."

"…Ah…yes. I suppose I could help you…with whatever it is you want…"

"Good."

Strands of her hair brushed against his neck. Her hand reached around and held his back. Her other hand held his waist. After a minute, she released him.

"I must be on my way. You probably require time to look presentable for your business venture tonight."

"Yeah, okay. Hey, thanks again for the food. I'll savor every bite!"

"…Maybe I could make another meal some time. We could share it together…"

"I'd love that…"

"…Heh-heh…good day then, Katsu-kun."

"I'll see you soon…Rio."

The door to the hut opened. I leaned against my wall and peered at her through the corner of my eye. She daintily descended the steps. She ran her bony and wrinkled fingers through her short greasy dirtied hair. Takako bowed to the hut and then walked on through the forest.

When I mustered enough gall to look back through the window, I spotted Katsuhiro once more. He was examining the same box of food that I had inspected when I first met Takako. A wide smile crossed his lips as he gazed upon it. If I was not mistaken, I think I might have heard him chuckle.

I slumped against the wood of the hut. My hand curled around the sleeve of my robe, where I had bitten it previously. I was starting to tug at it. The cloth was tearing.

An irritation formed around my neck. My nails glided over it, but the irritation would not leave me. I pressed harder, but it was beginning to hurt. I was afraid I may cut myself if I scratched too hard. The rash was so infuriating, and there was nothing I could do to stop the itching.

Never before had I been so furious…so sick...and so melancholy. I believe that I was feeling even more sorrow than I did when my mother passed. That was impossible though! There was no other event so tragic and so engraved into my heart as that! Why did I feel so ill now?

You, my dear listener, probably know all too well the force that entrapped my heart and soul at that moment, a force that I was so ignorant of. Bear with me for a while longer, and you shall see that the image before you had a secret, and within that secret laid another secret. I was too naïve to comprehend then. I should have known better. Maybe then I could have spared myself…

Part B

I followed the road leading from Takatsudo to my home. I dragged my feet along the sand and the dirt. The small pebbles penetrated my socks. They scratched my skin and imbedded themselves under the bottom of my foot. The dirt stained my snowy white socks. Some of the dirt kicked up and dirtied the skirt of my shrine garb. The branches from the trees scratched the sleeves of my robes. They made the tear even larger.

The entire forest loomed over me. It appeared as though a monster from the darkness looked down upon me. His hands reached down to me. His nails peeled my skin and scraped my bone. His breath was toxic. I felt my tongue shrivel up in my mouth.

She had no right to be in his home. She had no right to be alone with him. She had no right to speak to him with such a sinful thought in her mind. That woman was a venomous viper, constricting her prey until she had her way with it. She would have her satisfaction, and then she would swallow him whole.

Katsuhiro was too blind to see through her visage, but I did. Only I had enough sense to see the woman for who she truly was. Takako was a harpy...a filthy whore...a lustful creature that cared only for her own pleasure. For a friend of Katsuhiro, she certainly did not seem to think about his well being. She only wanted his comfort and love.

She did bring him supper, a beautifully prepared supper, yes, but that was merely a bribe. It had to be! Why else would she come by his home and try to tempt him with her bed? She said it clearly: she wanted him. That was her intention! She tried to fool him into her embrace!

I had to stop thinking about it. The hurt I suffered would only intensify if I did not cease this pondering. Katsuhiro...he was an idiot, but he did have some knowledge when it came to common sense. Perhaps he saw through her deceit. If he did not, then he would not have mentioned that he had business that night. If he was like any indecent ordinary man, he would probably fall to her charms and think only with his manhood. He was different. At least he had some morals.

Maybe this was all in my head. Maybe that thought of Takako trying to lure Katsuhiro was just my imagination getting the best of me. He was my brother, and I loved him as such, no matter how much he crossed me. I was only concerned for the honor of my friend. Is that so wrong?

Even if I was just imagining it, I still disliked Takako very much. She had no purpose to be in his home like that. I alone decided who Katsuhiro could and could not talk to. I was the one that took care of him when he needed me and I gave him a purpose in his insignificant life. I practically brought him up. I gave him a code of morals to live by, as well as a fruitful job under my careful watch. I blessed him so that his name could be above every other name...even my own. Takako was trying to rob me of my property. Katsuhiro was my soldier, my servant, my friend. Nobody had the right to take him away from me.

My father had supper nearly finished when I came home. He hired a few cooks and bakers from the village to serve us. It was quite a nice change of pace. I was always the one who cooked for the both of us. I used to be the worst cook in all of Onigafuchi, but I learned from each failure and got better. I expected my father to have me cook for our party, but he wanted me to have the night free from that kind of labor.

He asked me if I spoke to Katsuhiro before I arrived home. I told him that the boy would be here by dusk. The sun was already halfway down, so it would not be long until he came here.

I needed to rid myself of all the feelings that formed in my chest before he walked through our door. I decided to clean myself up. Before I left the dining room to prepare myself, my father told me that there was a present waiting for me in my room. A present for me? To what did I owe this?

After a quick bath, I meandered into my room. On my bedroom sat a fairly large wooden chest. A piece of parchment draped over it. It was a small note from my father, wishing that I would love whatever this chest contained. My curiosity was too strong for me. I tossed the parchment aside and threw open the lid of the chest.

A peculiar sight dazzled my eyes. I knew this. I had seen this when I was but a mere child. I often dreamed of wearing it myself, to appear as beautiful as her, but never in my life did I suspect that this would belong to me. I did not even want to accept it...but...

The content of the chest was a black kimono. It was black as the night with red steaks running along the edges of the shoulders and along the tails, with a blood red skirt. There were matching gloves as well as stockings. The kimono's design was certainly odd. It appeared nothing like the usual shrine robes my mother and I always wore. The tails, the gloves, the red, black and white, it all brought me back to my childhood.

I had seen Mother wear this a few times, however, when she roamed the village with my father and I. Father even told me about the first day he met her, when she was wearing that outfit. I could still smell her scent in the fabric. I could still feel the warmth in it. I could actually feel her again.

This robe had so much value to my father and me. We dared not to let anyone touch it. We never even touched it ourselves. We wanted to preserve it as much as we could. We gave it a place of honor in the shrine, far from the flawed world of Ongafuchi that lay just outside of the sliding doors. So...why did my father remove it? Why did he give it to me?

I had the outrageous idea of wearing it, so I could be one with her again. Once I regained my senses, I stuffed it back into the chest. I could not wear that. Was my father out of his mind? How could I taint something as pure as those robes?

Instead, I adorned myself in my second pair of shrine robes. I stood in the threshold of the door to my room. I glanced over my shoulder at the chest. I saw myself standing there, wearing Mother's garments. She was standing right beside me, admiring me. She was kissing me and choking me with her embrace. My throat swelled. Was I regretting it? Just a little...?

I met Father in the dining room. He whistled a small tune to himself.

"What is the meaning of that kimono in my room?" I demanded.

"Did you like the surprise?" he merely smiled at me. "I had a feeling you would love it!"

"Father...you are missing the point..."

"What point is that?"

"...That is Mother's robe...I cannot wear that..."

"It's yours now. She would want you to have it."

"...I still cannot accept it..."

Father laughed. "You had better! I had it restored and properly cleaned for you! Fear not, I let only a professional touch your mother's robe. I think she did a wonderful job on it! I have to pay her well now. Hahaha!"

"She?" I raised my brow. "You hired a woman to restore Mother's kimono?"

"Yes. Some say she's the best seamstress in Onigafuchi. And right now, I am beginning to agree with that claim!"

"Who did you hire?"

"I think her name was Takako Rio."

Everywhere I went...everywhere I went that harlot's name had to appear…and she had to be the one to lay her filth ridden hands on my mother's clothes. Could I not escape from that wench for a mere evening?

"Do you know that name by any chance, Ouka?" Father must have noticed the conniption I was experiencing.

A tiny simper was my defense. "No. I am afraid I do not know anyone by that name."

"Ah. I see. Well...thanks are still in order for Takako-san. I will stop by her place of business in the morning to give her your approval personally."

You could also strangle her until her eyes bulge from their sockets.

"Hmm? I believe our guest has arrived!"

Father leaped to his feet and charged for the door when he heard the knocking. This was so unlike him. He would never act this way for any guest that visited us. He was always so proper. I supposed that since our guest was a dear friend of mine, he would treat the person as if he was family. It was lovely, yet unlike a person of a noble status should behave,

"Sonozaki-sama?" My father exclaimed as he stood at the door. "I-I was not expecting you tonight...and Kimiyoshi-sama as well?"

"Yo!" Sonozaki Mao pushed my father inside and entered. Shino followed after her, but took a moment to bow apologetically to the host. "I heard there was food here! This old man's belly's rumbling! Let me at it!"

"Mao..." Shino shook her head. "You are incredibly rude...could you not have shown Furude-sama respect before you barged in here?"

"Hey! We're all friends here! The Three Great Houses are together under one roof to enjoy a delectable supper! I see no problem with that. Ahahaha!"

"You were not even invited in the first place...and why am I here?"

"So you can carry me home after I get drunk tonight!"

Shino heaved a heavy sigh. "How does your husband tolerate you...?"

"Mao? Shino?" I spoke as they walked into the dining room. "Why in the world are you here?"

"I heard your daddy was making a nice dinner! I just so happened to be in town when I followed the cooks and bakers to this very house." Mao seated herself at the head of the table. "So I prettied myself up and brought Shino here with me to share in your father's generosity! You wouldn't kick me out, would you…?" She purred to my father.

"Well…no…of course not…" he responded dumbly.

"Good! Now that that's over, how's about you let me inspect the food so I can make sure that it's edible for everyone. We don't want any problems, now do we? Hehehe!"

Shino sat at the side of the table. She looked to my father. "Please accept my apology, Furude-sama. We did not mean to intrude…well I did not at least…"

"Think nothing of it." My father managed to crack a friendly grin. "Since you are here, why don't you stay, Kimiyoshi-sama? The more the better, am I correct?"

"C'mon! I'm starvin' here! When are we gonna eat?" Mao barked.

"I am expecting another guest. He should be here momentarily."

There were a few knocks on the front door.

"Excuse me for a moment. I believe that is him this time."

"Him?" Mao smiled demonically at me. "Ohhhhh, I see. Little Ouka's gonna be getting a suitor, eh?"

"I-It's not like that at all…" I said quietly.

"You fibber. You told me you didn't want to get married!"

"I don't want to get married, so this isn't a suitor."

"Well, if it's not a suitor, then who the hell is it?"

Father returned to the dining room, with our guest to his side. Keima Katsuhiro kept his eyes on the ground. He was wearing a new yukata. It looked too expensive for him to afford, with the vibrant colors and with the extravagant sakura patterns running along the chest and tails of the robe. The robe itself appeared as though it was made from silk. Where did he get the money to buy such charming clothes? And where did he get the materials to make it? Ha…maybe this was the yukata that Takako had made for him…

Katsuhiro shuffled his feet. He glanced at Mao and Shino a few times. He hid his hands behind his back and kept his head bowed to them. I suppose he was never in the presence of all three Family Heads at once before. No commoner had an opportunity such as this. The poor fool must have been soiling himself.

"Who is this kid?" Mao eyed Katsuhiro suspiciously. "He doesn't look familiar…"

"This is Keima Katsuhiro," my father announced as he placed his hand on my friend's shoulder. "He's a farmer from Takatsudo. Ouka and I invited him for dinner this evening." Father gestured to Mao. "I do not believe you have not met these fine people personally, boy. Allow me to introduce Sonozaki Mao, head of the Sonozaki Family."

"Yo." Mao did not look all that pleased. She barely nodded her head to him.

"And this," Father turned to Shino, "is Kimiyoshi Shino, head of the Kimiyoshi Family."

"Charmed." Shino grinned and bowed her head to him.

Katsuhiro gulped so loud that it hurt my eardrums. "I-It's a pleasure t-to meet you all…"

Father's cooks served us as soon as supper was ready. Father insisted that Katsuhiro sit near me, so that I could make him more comfortable. Katsuhiro smiled at me oddly with sweat dripping from his chin, but I did not look at him. His conversation with Takako was still fresh in my head. I was not going to speak to him unless I had to. I prayed that I did not have to do such a thing.

The first few minutes of dinner was very taxing. Father and Shino spoke about village matters, while Mao fixed her eyes upon Katsuhiro. Her eyes were so malicious and untrusting. She was like a wild beast that desperately wanted a reason to fight with him. He barely ate anything as she watched him. I believed that he was afraid to even move, or she would jump over the table and strike him. I was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable myself.

"How is the food, my boy?" Father asked Katsuhiro. "Is it good?"

"Huh? Oh…oh, yes. It's very good."

"Please be sure to eat your fill. It would be such a waste to discard this wonderful food."

"Yes…of course, sir."

"So this guy's from Takatsudo?" Mao took a large bite out of some meat. "Dat's a really poah pwace to wive, huh?"

"I'm sorry, Sonozaki-sama?"

Mao swallowed her mouthful. She gritted her teeth as she spoke. "I said it's a poor place to live."

"Oh. Well…it's not terrible. I've lived there since I was a small child."

Mao took another bite. "Ah…well…Ah'd hate to wive in a dump rike dat pwace."

"…I didn't quite catch that…"

Mao furrowed her brow as she swallowed again. "We both speak the same language for Oyashiro-sama's sake. Pay attention already!"

"Mao, stop acting like such a pig!" Shino poked her with her elbow. "You are disgracing yourself in front of him! You are representing your whole family here!"

The Sonozaki grumbled and went back to her meat.

"So you are a farmer, Keima-san?" Shino smiled warmly to him. "How does that fare?"

Katsuhiro met her eyes. He did not seem as on edge as he was before when Mao was speaking to him.

"It fares well…but a majority of the time I do not produce much profit."

"Oh? But farming is one of the most important duties in Onigafuchi. How is it that you are not receiving profit?"

"…I'm kind of terrible at it. I can't sell most of my crop because I ruin any progress that I make with foolish mistakes. Everything I touch dies, it seems. Ha-ha-ha…"

"Hmm, that is very unfortunate. Perhaps you could seek aid from one of the elder farmers here? I'm sure they would help you!"

"…I may have to do that."

"So you can't farm, you make no money, and yet you afford a sharp yukata like that." Mao glowered at him again. "Wha'ja do, steal it from the marketplace?"

"Mao!" Shino hit her a second time. "I am so sorry, Keima-san. Please forgive her."

"…It's alright, I guess." He laughed wryly. "It's understandable why Sonozaki-sama doesn't think too much of me. I mean, we just met."

"Give her some time and I'm sure you will be good friends. After all, you are a friend of Ouka-chan. Any friend of hers is a friend of mine."

Katsuhiro looked to me.

I ignored him. I focused on my sake cup.

"If you don't mind me asking, Keima-san, how did you and Ouka-chan meet? She never mentioned you to me at all! I'm very interested in your relationship with her."

Katsuhiro pondered hard over his next words. He eyed me several times, as if expecting me to help him. It was not my place to interfere with this conversation. That would just be rude of me.

"We uh…ah…we've actually known each other since we were children. Our fathers used to be very good friends, so we naturally became involved with each other's lives. We'd often played together when we weren't doing our chores. After my father and mother died, I've been living on my own. I saw Ou…Furude-sama when she celebrated the festivals and when the village paid tribute to Oyashiro-sama, but I…I did not speak to her. I did not want to intrude and act like I was special or anything. She has a career and I don't want to disturb her. That wouldn't be right of me."

He turned to me again. "It's really nice to be able to see you officially after so long, Furude-sama."

I did not think he was that clever to be able to play with words.

"…Likewise," I muttered.

"Very intriguing, indeed!" Shino clapped her hands. "It is a blessing for childhood friends to reunite after so long! Though, I wish you reconnected with her much sooner. Well, I suppose what really matters is that you two are together now. Isn't it wonderful, Ouka-chan?"

"…I am pleased."

"So," Shino continued, "Is there anything else you do in the village besides farming, Keima-san? Are you married?"

"Me? Married? Ha-ha…no, no, not me. I'm just your simple farmer and errand boy."

"Oh, I see. Please do not be disturbed when I say this, but you are quite good looking, Keima-san. And I noticed the muscles you have. I bet any girl would be happy to have a strapping young man like you look their way!"

Mao scoffed. "You don't have to lie to the kid, Shino. You know," she sang. "If I didn't know any better, Uncle Mao would say you're trying to get a little something on the side…huh…?"

Before Shino could hit her again, my father cleared his throat.

"Katsuhiro-kun? Could I ask you question?"

The boy's brow twitched when my father said his name. He was perspiring more now.

"Y-Yes?"

"Now that you have mentioned your financial status, your place in the village, and your past relationship with my daughter, I wish to discuss a proposition with you."

Mao stopped stuffing her face.

"You said that you are having money problems because of lackluster crop sales, am I right? And does it not get lonely and troublesome working on that farm of yours?"

Katsuhiro nodded slightly. Mao's gaze jumped from one to the other.

"How would you like to attain a more prominent status in Onigafuchi? How would you like to be a servant of the Furude Family?"

"A servant?"

"I do not use that term in the means of enslavement, so fear not. I am merely asking you to be my employee." Father folded his arms. "You can clean the shrine, tend to the plants and to my garden, and run simple errands for me. Your wages will be very generous. With enough money, I believe you can put that farm behind you. You could even afford a decent home in the village. You'll have more opportunities than you can ever have if you work for me, I promise you that."

Katsuhiro's mouth was opening. He was beginning to realize just what surprise I had mentioned when I last spoke with him.

"I also want you to look after my daughter." Father smiled. "You two need to reestablish your relationship and to share life's joys with one another. Old friendships should never die. If you make my daughter happy with your presence, and continue to do so with your time under my watch, you will be rewarded even more."

"Hold on!" Mao bolted up from her seat. She yelled at my father. "Are you out of your mind, Riku? You're gonna let some commoner on your property and watch your daughter? He isn't nobility! He's an uneducated farm boy! He could be thief for all we know! He could be up to no good!"

Katsuhiro hung his head.

"I trust him, Mao." Father still retained his smile. "Katsuhiro-kun is the son of an old friend of mine, rest his soul. I sense that that man's honor lives within this child. He can do many wonders if given the chance. There is something special about him. I know not of what it is, but something about him peaks my interest. This young man is special."

The blessing I gave the boy was already showing itself then. It had the power to give a simple farm boy the aura of a prince. I think I might have grinned.

"Riku…" Mao pleaded. "This is wrong…"

"I trust him, Mao," he repeated. "Katsuhiro is going to do great things, I know it."

Katsuhiro bowed to my father. He placed his head on the very floor.

"Furude-sama," he said in a trembling voice. "Your kindness is too great for me. I cannot accept such a proposition. I'm not worthy of anything…"

"Well, if you wish to live in that dingy hut of yours for the rest of your life then I-"

"On second thought…I think this is a wonderful idea." Katsuhiro raised his head with a simper. "Thank you, sir…thank you so much…"

"Katsuhiro-kun?" Shino said. "Do you mind if I call you that? If you wish, I would love to have you do a couple of tasks for me as well. I would be more than happy to pay you handsomely for your services."

"Command me as you will! I am at your service as well, Kimiyoshi-sama! I'll be ready and willing to help anyone that requires my assistance."

"Tch!" Mao leered over him. "I don't get what Riku or Shino see in you, but I know your gutter filth. Give it time." She narrowed her jade eyes at him. They flashed. "Give it time and you'll screw up."

"Mao," my father started, but she hushed him with her hand.

"Riku…you're such an idiot…"

Mao stormed out of the dining room, cursing to herself and stomping her feet. Shino did not even attempt to stop her. Her smile only widened when the Sonozaki had left.

"Never mind her, Katsuhiro-kun," my father said with a laugh. "Sonozaki-sama does not realize the things she says sometimes. Give her a while and she'll cool down. She's not very fond of…people of lower classes."

Katsuhiro did not even pay attention to her at all, or to the concept of social class. He kept on smiling and beaming at my father.

"If you work hard for me, and for this village, you'll move up. You'll move up fast. I have no doubts about that." Father spoke to me now. "Do you approve of this business offer, Ouka? This offer rests upon your will alone. You have the dominant authority here, as the head of the Furude Family."

I eyed Katsuhiro.

His eyes greeted mine.

I blinked as I explored him. My grin widened too, albeit small.

"…I am satisfied with the offer."

Katsuhiro fully faced me. He extended his hand out to me as he kneeled.

I reluctantly surrendered my hand.

He gently kissed my knuckles. It sent a jolt up my spine.

"I look forward to working with you, Furude-sama." He winked at me.

My fingers quivered in his hand. I could not stop myself.

"…The pleasure is mine…"


	4. Piece 4: Malediction

**Just gonna say, I hate college. It takes up way too much of my time *frowny face***

Piece 4: Malediction

Part A

Five months came and went. I was surprised at the passage of time as anyone would be. A chunk of my life flashed before my very eyes just like that. It was difficult to believe. Some god out there sped time up for me to come to this new moment; I cannot say that I was not grateful for that. My time is already short as it is.

During those months, I enhanced my control of Onigafuchi. I made several more appearances at village meetings, proposed ideas for festivals and special functions, and a plan for the coming winter season.

Winters in Onigafuchi, as you and I know, are the most grueling and harshest time of the year. Nature's white gown buries the village in a cold and unforgiving tomb. We are all entrapped by Her. We are at Her mercy. Her very breath chills us to the bone, cracks are skin, and freezes are spirits. She closes her eyes and rests; the warmth of her Eyes, her tender Kiss, and her zestful Laugh, we are denied during this time. Nature rests until she gains the strength to rekindle her love.

I had planned to gather as many provisions as we could possibly acquire. Farmers collected all of their crops, we kept warm pens for our animals, and we supplied the people with as many clothes and blankets as we could. Father worked out a deal with none other than Takako Rio, and her master, to supply blankets for the people. As much as I disliked her, she had her uses. She gladly accepted the commission and got right to work.

While our plan was well thought out, we lacked the proper numbers to accomplish our duties. We had to double our individual labors in order to succeed. Some people worked themselves sick. As they fell ill, we began to lose even more of our dwindling power. That's when he stood out. That's when he started his ascent. He worked harder than any other man.

Katsuhiro aided my father when we made alterations to the shrine. They, along with a few other workers, reinforced the woodwork and the foundations. They even made a roaring fire inside of the shrine and lit incense. We had a warm place to pray to our deceased, to watch over us and to help us. The Keima man did not stop there though.

He personally delivered every blanket and every other warm cloth that was made to each villager. Every day, he would make a journey all across the village for them. He strained his muscles and he even got himself hurt during his travels. My father and I had to nurse him back to health, but the boy continued to make his deliveries even when he broke his arm or when he was ill. No one could keep that boy in bed to rest. Katsuhiro kept working, no matter how much his body limited him.

He even showed enough gall to speak out during my public appearances. Most people assumed he was my lowly servant-and to a degree, he was—and dismissed him outright. I tried to get him to shut up, so he would not make any more of a fool out of himself, but he never listened to me. All he could hear was his own voice, within his heart and within his mind.

Katsuhiro spoke with such fervor in his voice. The rhythm and the sheer power behind his words were enough to make people do anything he said. He told the people to prepare themselves, to do whatever it took to be ready for the winter. He practically ordered them…and they listened to him. They heard his words and followed them as if they came from a king.

My voice alone caused the village's knee to bend. My voice alone caused men to grovel before me. My voice alone decided Fate…and now…my voice was silent. The village danced to the tune of the song Katsuhiro sang. Their spirits…their very souls…and the demon blood in their veins…listened to him.

I greatly underestimated the power of not only his voice, but his authority. For years, we had worked together in secret and accomplished very little. We managed to keep order in the village, with my lie of Oyashiro-sama, and with his guardianship over the Saiguden, but I could not fathom the impact we would have made if we worked together in the public eye…where he had a chance to reveal himself to the world, to show everyone his mettle. Now we had that chance…and he flourished.

Katsuhiro was a king. He ruled Onigafuchi by his voice. He held everyone's fate within his hands. He challenged the elements and Nature Herself, and it was all because of the power I gave him.

Onigafuchi certainly had its king. It was not Oyashiro-sama. It was not a warrior or a prophet that came from God. It was a farmer, a humble young man who had a place in the world because I willed it. I was responsible for Katsuhiro's power, for his success. I was…proud. I was proud that Onigafuchi had a good man dwelling there, with the power to keep order through his tongue. The village had its king…as well as a queen…

The snow was beginning to fall. A light sheet draped itself over the hills and the roads. The air was getting colder and the wind picked up a little. I walked down the main road, wearing a heavy robe. The weight of the clothes put a great amount of pressure on my back and shoulders; I would have fallen to the ground if I but stepped the wrong way. I did not mind the weight though. Bearing the yoke was a small price to pay for saving myself from the winter cold. I did not complain. I was still alive thanks to those clothes…thanks to Takako's trade.

A quaint house was off to the side of the road. I saw a small flame burning near the window. A woman was at work. I could smell the heavenly aroma of the supper she was preparing. I was not going to trouble her for too long. It would be terrible for me to interfere with her any longer than I had to.

Before I could knock on the door, the woman was there to greet me. She must have spotted me from the window when I did not notice. We embraced for a moment, before she led me into her kitchen.

Kimiyoshi Shino was breaking her back over this dinner. I helped her the best I could, but she insisted that she work alone. I patiently waited for her to finish so that she could rest for a while. When she finally sat down at the table with me, she heaved a heavy sigh and relieved the sweat from her brow with a small cloth.

"I'm going to need a bath, Ouka-chan," Shino laughed. "I don't think I've ever worked this hard before in the kitchen!"

"You should have let me help you."

"No. I wanted to be the one to do this. I wanted to be sure that my husband has a warm dinner to come home to after he's finished getting a few extra supplies for us."

"That's awfully nice of you…but he would surely understand if you would just take it easy. You've been working yourself to death over the preparations for winter."

"Which reminds me," Shino said as she sat properly in her seat. "I wanted to discuss the status of my charge of the village with you."

Mao, Shino, and I set aside areas of Hinamizawa that we were responsible for preparing. Splitting up the village between the three of us and our servants would make our plans run smoother than having us concentrate on just one area simultaneously. This way, we were able to take care of the whole village properly without hindering one another.

"We have enough blankets and food to go around," she spoke. "But I believe we need some more firewood. A few of the elders are complaining about the cold. Their blankets can only do so much; they could use some extra warmth."

"I have spare firewood at the shrine. You can send some of your people and take what you need."

"Thank you, Ouka." She smiled. "Other than the elders, everything seems to be going according to plan. How is your end faring?"

"I have not heard of any problems. My people have been checking on our set of villagers every hour of the day. We also have more than enough firewood, like I said, as well as clothes."

"That's very good. I hope Mao has been doing a decent job." Shino grimaced at her name. "You understand how she is…and how she angers me so…"

"She's not completely corrupt." I laughed lightly. "Mao always shines when the situation calls for it."

"Even so…she has her moments…and they are very frequent." My friend massaged her hands. I caught a few calluses on them. The poor thing. "How's Katsuhiro doing?"

"Katsuhiro?"

"Yes. How's our village savior doing?"

Savior…

"I have not seen him today, but I hear many reports of his success all across Onigafuchi."

"That man is a godsend." Shino held her cheeks with her hands. Her body twisted and turned as she spoke. Her voice squeaked. "He has been such a great help to us all! I thought he was a nice boy when I first met him, but he truly has won my heart!"

"…Excuse me?" My voice rose.

"Not romantically of course! Don't be silly! Ahaha! I simply mean that he is a man after my own heart! He loves the village as much as I do and he only wishes to do his part. That is what I mean."

"…Oh…all right then…"

"Why haven't you introduced him to us before? Ouka, you were so selfish to be keeping him all to yourself!"

"I have never done such a thing!"

"I'm only teasing, please don't yell at me! Ahaha!"

I sat back down in my seat. I huffed. "…Katsuhiro has done a wonderful job, I must admit."

"Hmm? Is everything alright, Ouka? I thought you wanted him to work hard for your family and for the village."

"He is a great help, I cannot deny that, but that does not excuse him for being an idiot."

"…An idiot?"

"Yes. I constantly have to clean up his failures, I have to lecture him, and I have to beat some sense into him almost every day of the week. That man is such a nuisance to me…if I knew how troublesome he was going to be, I would not have introduced him to you or have him come to my father!"

Shino eyed me closely. "You talk very negatively about him. You tend to do that a lot."

"…I-I do?"

"Whenever I bring him up, you automatically start talking ill of him. You have been doing this for five months now."

"…I have not…"

"Ouka, don't be so defensive over a silly matter-"

"I'm not being defensive! How dare you think that!" I folded my arms and turned my head away.

Shino giggled at me. "Ouka, you silly little flower. If he bothers you that much, why don't you just remove him from your family's employment?"

"…He's a fool, but he does have his uses."

"Of course he does."

"What are you insinuating, Kimiyoshi-sama?" My voice was stern now. "Surely you do not believe that I am harboring something secret for that blundering miscreant?"

"No. That would be rather stupid of me."

"I agree."

Shino giggled again.

"If you do not shut your mouth, I will have no choice but to make you a sacrifice for Oyashiro-sama."

"My! When did my little Ouka acquire such a fiery temper? I was only playing with you, my dear. Please don't take offense."

I let out a second huff. I turned my eyes back to her. "I apologize."

Shino touched my hand that was clenched into a fist on the table. She uncurled my fingers and gripped my hand tightly.

"…I'm sort of envious of you, Ouka."

"Envious?"

"Yes. You're free to pursue whatever holds your favor. I wish I was as young as you. I would love to relive that life again…to be so infatuated…"

"Infatuated by what? You are not making any sense…"

"…Ouka. You need to be honest about what you want." Shino stroked my palm. "You can't keep up this act anymore. Your mask will come off soon. When it does…I think you'll be smiling again…you'll be truly smiling this time…"

I yanked my hand back. I was almost yelling at her again. "I do not wear a mask. I am happy as I am now. What could possibly make me happier? That's foolish!"

"…Maybe it is. Maybe you are right."

"I am right."

Shino folded her hands into the sleeves of her kimono. She kept smiling at me…it was disgusting. "Time will tell, I suppose. I just hope you come to realize what you want before it is too-"

"I'll have no more of this. Have you heard from Mao today?"

"Hmm? Mao? No. She has not sent any messages to me at all."

"I will go see her now."

"Huh? But, but Ouka!"

"I'm sorry for troubling you. I'll be on my way now."

I darted from my seat to the door. I flung it open, but before I could exit, Shino's voice managed to chain me. She stood at my back. She did not touch me. She only spoke. Her voice was far too kind… too laced with honey.

"You need to be honest, Ouka. I want you to be able to smile again before I die. I pray your stubbornness will fade soon…I sincerely hope it will…"

"…I have nothing to be stubborn about…stop speaking of things you have no knowledge of."

"…Of course. Who am I to judge Furude Ouka-sama? Please be sure to say hello to Katsuhiro-kun for me when you see him today."

"…Who ever said I will be seeing him today…?"

"I only assumed."

I closed the door behind me.

I trudged through the snow on the road. I tugged at my heavy robe and put the hood over my head. The wind was stronger than when I arrived at Shino's home. I had to walk just a short distance to my new destination. It would not be long.

I tried to focus on my duty, to acquire the progress reports of Mao and Shino, but Shino's words caught my attention. I shook my head; I tried to get those stupid thoughts out of my mind. Damn her…damn her straight to Hell. Shino overstepped her authority this time, I thought. She was becoming worse than Mao…and I did not consider that to be possible.

I suddenly desired to see him when I departed from Shino. I wanted to see how Katsuhiro was handling his chores that day, now that that woman put the thought into my head. I was hoping that he was falling behind on his work. I wanted to gain some pleasure out of reprimanding him. It would be a wonderful raise to my mood if I was able to torture him for just a little while before I went to see Mao.

I deduced that he was working at the shrine. He did not tell me of any more deliveries that he was making, and he did not speak of any jobs that my father had for him when we last spoke. I hoped that he was making a futile effort of cleaning the roof of the shrine, as well as the whole stone floor out front, while it was still snowing. New curses and insults fluttered through my head. I could not wait to assault him if I caught him out of line just once.

The shrine, when I came there, was covered in light snow. The stone steps were brushed off as best as possible, so that visitors could make the climb without slipping and the stone floor in front of the building was lightly brushed too, making a small pathway to the building. The wind helped blow the soft powder away. The somewhat cleaned stairs and path was a thoughtful gesture from him. I was becoming quite disappointed in Katsuhiro: he was using his head. Was he really going to deny me the joy of yelling at him?

The door to the shrine was opened ajar. I saw the fire we all had prepared at the dawn of the season. I got him! The door was opened, if even a little, and the heat from the fire was escaping. The snow could also enter the shrine and soil the floors. I had him! I skipped to the door, even with all my heavy clothes. I pressed my face against the slat in the door. I was going to rush in and surprise him.

I spotted him. Katsuhiro strolled across the floor with his arms folded and with his hand on his chin. What could he have been possibly pondering about? No matter, he was vulnerable. He was too focused on his own thoughts that he would not detect me no matter how much noise I made. I could creep in and ambush him. I put my foot forward, but then I quickly drew it back when I saw that yellow kimono.

That viper was in the shrine with him. Takako followed closely behind him, sliding her feet across the floor. What in the world was she doing here? Who gave her permission to enter my shrine? She was not a guest. She was an intruder!

"All the villagers around your home are alright?" he asked her. His back was turned to her.

"Yes. They are eternally grateful for the supplies you brought them last night!" Takako beamed.

"Well, they need them more than I do. I was happy to share what extra items I had." He faced her. "Thanks for letting me know about their condition."

"Don't thank me. I only wish to help Onigafuchi as best I can during this season, just as you do. I suppose you can say you're my inspiration, Katsu-kun."

"Haha! Is that so? I've become quite a name now!"

"Almost every villager that I encounter talks about you. They love you! They say you fell down from heaven, from Oyashiro-sama's domain, and were meant to save us. They really look up to you."

"I'm a regular savior, huh?"

"You'd be wise not to let that kind of thing go to your head." Takako laughed. "We need a level-headed model to follow. You've become more than just a servant of the Furude Family, Katsu-kun. You've ascended to a natural leader of the village! I overheard Kimiyoshi-sama discussing with her associates about you. They say you're just that!"

Katsuhiro looked away sheepishly. "I'm just the guy with a gift for public speaking, you could say."

"You have so many talents. I wonder what other talents you posses?"

"I wouldn't know. Helping people and speaking are all I'm good at. I don't think there's anything else."

"…You'd make a fine husband, Katsu-kun. You're so giving and thoughtful…you would drive any woman mad…"

He smirked at her. "…I wouldn't be driving you mad now, would I?"

Her nose grew red.

"…It's a possibility…"

Takako moved closer to him. Her hands were folded over her heart. Her face was locked onto his chest. Her head bobbed upward to steal a look from him, but she quickly lowered it when she met his eyes.

"Katsu-kun?" She whispered. "…Does…does anyone hold your favor…?"

His voice was rather soft too…

"…Not particularly. What about you…?"

"…It's hard for me to say." Takako's hands drooped down to her waist. Her fingers brushed against his hips. "…There is someone I'm rather intrigued by…but I'm not sure if I'm adequate for him…"

"Why is that?"

"…He's an honorable man, and a hard worker, you see. He works for a prominent family. He spends all of his time with the master of that family and…I'm afraid that he…I'm afraid that he is enchanted by her."

Katsuhiro smiled.

"I could never be anything like her. I try to be devout to Oyashiro-sama…and I try to selfless…but I believe I'm not pure enough for him. I think the master of that family is a better match for him…"

"Don't be stupid."

"Huh…?"

Katsuhiro held her cheek in his hand. His thumb brushed her skin. She could not help but stroke her own fingers against him.

"Who is this guy you like?"

"…He is a farmer at heart…"

"Is he dull?"

"…He's anything but…"

"Is he a voice in this village? Would you describe him as royalty?"

She smiled very wryly. "He's just like royalty. Everyone loves him…and people listen to him without debate…"

"So he's captured you too, huh?"

"…He has…" She gripped his hand. "…And now he's taunting me…"

Katsuhiro's smirk widened. "Now why would he do a thing like that?"

"…Because he's cruel enough to play with my heart…even when I cannot have a chance of surrendering it to him…"

"Like I said, don't be such an idiot."

She finally looked up to him.

"The guy's just a farmer, like you said. Even if he did reach an exalted state in the village, he's still just a simple farmer. What chance could someone like that have at a high class girl? What chance could he get at a master of that family, when he's still a member of the low class?"

"…So…" Takako's lips were trembling. "Do you think he still wants her…? Even if there is a boundary between the rich and poor class?"

"…She's nothing." Katsuhiro's smiled vanished. "What gave you the thought that he even wanted her?"

"…I…I just assumed…"

His hands slid down. They grasped her hips. She gasped and quivered under him.

"…Katsu…?"

His breath drifted through the air. It slid in between her lips. She licked her mouth ravenously. A bit of her drool dripped onto the floor.

"…But I can't do it like this," he finally said.

"…K-Katsu…?"

He didn't answer.

"…Katsu…?" She pressed her chest against his. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "…You can take me…I won't mind it…"

"Rio…"

"Please…" Takako clutched his robe. "...Do whatever you want…I'll give you everything…"

"…It's not mine to take."

"Hmm?"

Katsuhiro looked off into the corner of the room. He laid his chin on her shoulder. A bizarre…hypnotic glisten was in his eye.

"Rio. I'm…I'm very weak to a woman's love. If I took advantage of you while I'm in this state…I wouldn't forgive myself. Rio…you are special…don't take my words the wrong way. I respect you…a lot, but I'm not sure if I…ah…I'm not sure how I feel."

"…Do you really love her then…?" Her voice shook. "Did you lie…?"

"I said she was nothing. It wouldn't be beneficial to me or to her. It would just complicate things. You…you're different…which is why I want to be sure that I do not make a mistake." Katsuhiro looked down to her. His pupil flashed. "Give me some time, alright? Just a few days…and I'll tell you."

Takako's fingers grazed his neck. Her tongue licked the saliva that was on her chin. She swallowed hard.

"…Just a few days. I want your answer…very soon…"

"You'll have it."

"Katsu-kun…" She rubbed his cheek with the side of her hand. "…I really want you to be the one. Something struck me when I first saw you. I wanted to be around you for the longest time to see if it meant anything. I guess…I guess it was true…just like in one of those romantic tales the elders speak of. It comes from nowhere…and when you feel it in your soul at that instant…you know.

"Haha…you're so terrible to me. I played right into your hands. You broke me with that silver tongue of yours. Katsuhiro…you're inhuman…haha."

Her other hand caressed his hip.

"…I'll give myself to you…I'll give you everything…all you need to do is tell me…"

"…A proposal, huh?"

"…I'm at your service. You just need to tell me…that you want me…and I'll come."

"Rio…stop that…don't tempt me."

Takako removed her hands from him. She took a few steps back. She lowered her head. I could see her mouth. She was smiling, with widened eyes.

"Just a few days…and I want your answer. I don't think I'll be able to wait much longer after that."

She turned her back to him and made for the door.

I hid around the side of the shrine as she exited. She did not look back and she did not stop her walk once. When she left the shrine and proceeded down the stairs, I spied through the door again.

Katsuhiro watched the wood of the door. His fists were clenched. His brow was furrowed. His eyes were cold and without that same life and energy he always possessed. The corner of his mouth slightly curled. What was wrong with him…?

Part B

I ventured away from the shrine. There was no point for me to stay there. I was not wanted.

How could he say such things? How he say that I meant nothing to him? He…he denied me…he did not care about me. That…that…!

I came to a fortress when the road I walked upon ended. The snow was building up on the roof already. I hoped that her servants did something about strengthening the integrity of the home. Everybody in the village had done their part to protect their homes. Shino's was in pristine condition. There were no weaknesses or any damages that I saw when I had visited her earlier. I prayed that the caretaker of this home was not lazy in these dire circumstances. She was usually good about situations like this, but she was slothful a majority of the time.

How did I arrive here? My walk did not seem long at all. I needed…I needed to get away from him. I needed some time to think. I needed to focus on my task. I needed Mao's report. Maybe she could take my mind away from that betrayal…away from that awful man…

My hand beat the door. A servant greeted me. She bowed and relieved me of my heavy robe. Once she placed it in another room, the servant led me to the main hall. From there, we came to a living area. My host was at the small table with a man. Her hand was slipped into his kimono, at the belt line, up to her wrist. Her other hand stroked the back of his head. She blew into his ear softly and giggled when he trembled under her. His face turned completely red. Some short gasps came from him. Peculiar thoughts entered my head. What was wrong with me…? How could I think so terribly? Honestly…had I no shame?

"Sonozaki-sama?" the servant said. She was even blushing at the sight before us. "Furude-sama is here…"

"Eh?" Mao spotted me. She grinned rather weakly. "…What're you doing here…?"

"…I…I came to hear your report on your section of the village," I replied woefully. "I was only following the agreement we had."

"Yeah…but I didn't expect you to be coming so soon…dammit." Mao's weak grin morphed into a love struck smile when her eyes fell back on the man. "Can you wait a little while longer…? Furude-sama and I just need to go over a few village matters."

The man's smile was weak too. He looked at his belt and then back to her. "…All right then. You are the ruler of the house, after all."

"Don't you forget it now…hahaha…"

Her lover got to his feet. He proceeded down the hallway. "I'll wait in our room. Please don't take too long, Mao. I can't stand the wait for much longer…"

"Trust me…it'll be worth it…"

Her husband left our sight. The servant exited the room, but shortly returned with a few appetizers. She placed two bowls of soup on the table for my host and I. Once the servant left, Mao snickered like she always did.

"You always gotta ruin my fun, Ouka-chan. You're just as bad as Shino."

"…Forgive me for caring about my village..."

"Ah well…I guess it's better that we get this done sooner. I'll have more time for love."

"…Mao…"

"Hey! I got needs as well as my husband! Ahahaha!" Mao held her hand to her mouth. "Maybe you'll understand one of these days."

"…I don't plan to…"

"Oh, c'mon! Don't tell me you're mad? Hey, what's the matter? Did something happen?"

"So how is your end of the village?" I said sharply.

"Uh…yeah. Sure." Mao pushed and pulled her soup with her spoon. She held her chin up with her palm. She watched the steam rise. "My section of Onigafuchi isn't looking too bad at all, actually." Mao twirled the spoon between her fingers, not exactly caring that the liquid sloshed about. "Everybody's got a blanket to keep warm, we have enough food to last us the winter and there are no reports of any property damage because of the snow. All in all, we just might pull through without a problem this time."

"Thank goodness…"

"Yeah. It was a good thing we made those plans when we did. We never had a good turn out like this! I still can't believe how good of a job everybody did."

"We all knew the dangers of the winter. Faith in ourselves as well as each other, along with the blessings of Oyashiro-sama, proved beneficial to us. As long as we stay the course, we will be fine."

Mao nodded her head to me. "Agreed. Still can't believe everything's gonna turn out just fine, y'know?"

It was quiet between us.

"Hey, Ouka? Can I tell you something?" She lifted her eyes to see me.

"Yes? What is it?"

"…You…ah…really impressed me this time."

"I impressed you?"

"Mmmhmm." Mao slightly chuckled. "You used to be such a kid. I remember when your father was telling you stories before you went to sleep…I even remember when he used to sleep next to you, to calm you down if you had a bad dream. But look at you now: all grown up and leading the village. You're a real woman now…"

I studied my soup now.

"You don't need Shino or your dad to advise you anymore. You got everything all figured out. You've done a lot for the village, and I don't think you've ever broken a sweat. For that, and for everything that you do, I gotta say…I really am impressed by you. Hell…I even admire you."

"…Mao, stop."

"If I was in your shoes, if I had your job, I wouldn't know what to do." She laughed. "I'd probably screw up and get everybody in the village killed! Ahaha!"

"…Don't say things like that…"

"Ouka…you're really something, y'know that? If there was one thing that Oyashiro-sama blessed us with…it was you."

I hid my face.

"I wish your mom was here to see you now. She would be proud of you…"

"…Yes…I'd think so too."

Mao slurped her soup for a few minutes.

I tried to be as stable as I could. My hand was shaking. Mao never showed that much respect towards me. We were best friends, yes, but she never said that she admired me before. It was kind of nice. But the credit of the village's success during this time was not mine…no…stop thinking about him…!

"There's another person that really impressed me too."

"Who is that?" I asked.

"…That Keima kid. That Keima Katsuhiro."

I stopped eating my soup.

"…What about him?"

"I'm just saying that he's impressive too. I mean, running around delivering blankets, helping the farmers store all that food, renovating people's houses, the works. That kid's not human."

"…He cares very much for the village. I'm just glad he was able to help."

"He even inspired people to get their acts together to work harder than they ever had before. The guy's got a gift."

"…It seems that way."

"And you knew him before, Ouka?"

"Hmm?" I looked to her.

Her eyes were closed. Her chin was still being held up by her hand. The soup in her bowl was untouched. Her spoon continued to stir it.

"You guys were friends before, huh? Were you close?"

"…Yes, we were. We've be friends since childhood."

"…I don't remember your dad ever saying anything about him to me…or Shino for that matter."

"We lost touch over the years. He went his way and I went mine." I sighed. "He thought it would be odd for him to act so friendly with me when I became a shrine maiden. He didn't want to burden me."

"Yeah?" Mao's spoon rubbed against the bottom of the bowl. "It's really fortunate how you guys are getting along again, after that business deal your dad made with him. How is he holding up with that anyway?"

I wiped my forehead with the sleeve of my kimono. Was I sweating…?

"…He's been very good. Keima-kun has helped us so much! He's been taking care of the garden, the shrine, and he's been sure to turn anybody anyway from the road to the Saiguden if they appeared there. He's very respectful to Oyashiro-sama's law and to the Furude Family's wishes."

"…That's good. Has he been respectful to you?"

"…I just said that he was."

"On a personal level."

"…Yes. He's been a perfect gentleman…"

Mao's spoon scraped the bowl. "Good…good…"

"…Mao?"

"I'm glad he's behaving himself."

"…Yes…of course."

"You know what really struck me about that kid? Remember that meeting you had those five months ago, when we all discussed plans for the winter? He actually spoke up…out of turn no less when you were speaking. I was about to lop the kid's head off, but I couldn't help but listen to him."

I wiped my forehead again.

"His voice…I dunno…something about it…it made me stop what I was doing at it made me listen to him. It was like I was paralyzed. I couldn't hear anything but him speaking. I didn't hear the crickets chirp, the wind, my own foot tapping, nothing. I was deaf to everything but that one boy."

"…His speech was very good. He made plenty of valid points!"

"Yeah…it was very good, and his points were sound."

"Mao? You don't sound like you approve of his message, despite what you just said."

"Oh, I do approve of his message, don't get me wrong." Mao's eyelashes trembled. "He was correct in everything he said."

"So what's the problem? Why are you so irritated by him?"

Mao did not answer.

"I can tell just by the way you say his name! Are you still disgusted with him after these five months? I understand that you did not think too much about him, since you first met him when my father made that deal with him, but can't you at least give him a…give him a…chance? He helped save the village from-"

"I don't like him."

Her tone was dark. It was colder than the wind and the snow outside. It made my whole body shake. My sweat became like icicles. They completely froze to my skin.

"…Mao?"

"I don't like him. Not at all."

Mao slammed her spoon down on the table.

"Mao…? Are you alright…?"

"I hate that kid…I hate him…"

"Why…? What has he ever done to you?"

Mao held the edges of the table. Her eyes finally opened.

Sharp, jade orbs glowed before me. Their appearance was…inhuman. Mao's eyes were that of a snake…a monster from the dark. Her pupil stretched into a hideous black slit. Her nails appeared as claws; she dragged them across the wood of the table. Her canines jutted from her mouth when she flashed her teeth at me.

"…M-Mao…?"

"I don't want that man anywhere that shrine. I don't want him anywhere near that Saiguden. I…I don't want him around you…understand?"

"Mao…?"

"I…I felt something…something from his voice. It was a whisper…yeah…a tiny little whisper. It was talking to me…its voice…it didn't sound human! It sounded…! It sounded…!"

"Mao…you're scaring me…!" I slowly rose from my seat.

Mao held the sides of her head. She scratched at her temples.

"That voice…it's stuck in my head…! I can just faintly hear it…! It's there! It's definitely there!"

"Stop it…!"

"Ouka…"

Mao looked at me. Her eyes were pleading with me…yet they struck fear into me simultaneously. I…I did not know how I should have felt.

"Promise me you won't be alone with that man! Don't let him touch you! Don't let him get to you!"

She rushed over to me. She grasped my shoulders. Her nails penetrated my sleeves and impaled my skin.

"Something…something's not right about him…!"

"Mao! You're hurting me…!"

"Ouka, you gotta listen! He's not gonna do you any good! Don't talk with him, don't go near him, don't look at him! He…he's no good! I don't like that voice…I don't like that whispering! Hahaha…it's not right…hyahahaha…it's not right at all…!"

"M-Mao…!"

"That guy…I don't trust him! The demon…the demon inside of me tells me he's…he's evil! He's gonna hurt you…he's gonna break your heart…he's gonna destroy you…if he hasn't gotten to you already…"

"SHUT UP!" I sent my knee into her stomach.

Mao hit the floor. She clutched herself and wheezed. I stood over her. I raised my foot over her chest. I aimed the clog right over her ribs.

"Don't you ever talk about him like that again!" I shouted. "Katsuhiro is not evil! The village owes a debt to him! You'd all be dead soon if he wasn't around to help me!" I grinded my teeth. "How dare you…how dare you talk about him that way? What has he ever done to you? What evil has he done to you? He's only wanted to help this village! He's doing everything my father wished of him! He's doing whatever I tell him to do!

"Katsuhiro is mine…he's my servant…he's my property! Nobody…nobody in this world can claim him but me! He belongs to me! ME!" My teeth screeched. "I refuse to let anybody besmirch the name, honor, and authority I bestowed on him! He's Onigafuchi's hope! He and I protect this village from things like you!"

Mao curled into a ball. She covered her face with her hands.

"You…you're horrible." I lowered my voice, but the tone did not lose its might. "You're the one that's evil here. That thing inside of you is acting up again!"

She shivered underneath me.

"I despise that thing…I despise demons. I despise what they do to humanity…what they made me do to my mother!" Hot tears flowed from my eyes. "You said you respected me! You said you honored my family! How does letting that monster overwhelm you honor me? How does it honor my mother's memory?

"Mao. I warn you. If you speak out of line one more time…if you besmirch the Keima name or if you let that demon out again…**I'll kill you**. I'll take that sword from that statue and run you through with it! I'll do that if it means saving my village and honoring my mother's sacrifice!"

"No!" Mao seized my legs. She wailed and gripped me tightly. Her tears dampened the skirt of my kimono. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll never do it again! Just please…! Please don't kill me!"

My leer was my only response.

"I was out of line! You are the ruler of the village…not me…it's your will that be done, not mine! Ouka…please…please don't curse me! Don't let Oyashiro-sama take me away! I'm sorry I disrespected you! I'm sorry I disrespected your wishes! I'm sorry I let my demon blood control me! It's just…it's just that guy doesn't bode well for me, y'know? I just wanted you to listen to me! I'm sorry that I angered you and that I spoke out of turn! Please…please…don't abandon me…! I was only trying to help you! I care for you so much! I don't want your heart to be broken!"

I took a handful of her hair. I yanked her head up to see me. She evaded my eyes. Her own eyes shook in their sockets; more and more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"As long as you do what I say and contain that demon…I won't have to kill you," I said plainly. "Onigafuchi needs its Three Houses. It would be a tragedy if we just became two houses."

"O-Ouka…" she whimpered.

"Don't you tell me what to do. I'll look out for myself. I've been doing that ever since I was a child. I do not need you or anyone else to order me. I follow my own path. I'll do whatever I want. I rise by myself…and I'll fall by myself if I so choose.

"Sonozaki Mao. My mother died so all sins could be forgiven. I built this village so that humans and demons could properly co-exist. I built everything up so that there would be harmony in our human and demon blood. Do you want all of my work to be for naught? I came this far…I came this far for her…I won't tolerate any more sin.

"I gave everything I had so that this village, so that you people could be kept safe from your demons. I gave blessings instead of curses. I should have given curses to you horrible vermin, however, but…my mother loved you all…so I will spare you.

"So Mao…control that demon. Don't sin like how those people did before us; don't let them claim another innocent life. Mao…I forgive you for your sin…your sin of blaming another. But hear me: do not make me change my mind…"

Mao had not uttered a word when I left her. She never looked me in the eye and she dared not open her mouth. She was probably thinking that I would just kill her if I heard her make another sound. The thought, I confess, was swimming through my mind, but I wished to leave before I could entertain it any longer.

I seemed to have lost myself as well. I had gotten so angry with her. Was it because she was badmouthing my friend? No…he was not friend of mine. Was it because she reminded me of the villagers when they condemned my mother and her kind? Was it because she reminded me of Katsuhiro's betrayal? It did not matter in the end; I taught her a lesson. As long as she feared me, that was what counted. If I had to earn respect and cooperation from those under me through fear of "Oyashiro-sama's curse", then so be it. I didn't need anyone…I didn't need friends…I didn't need subjects or followers…I didn't need love…and I didn't need him…

An hour later, I curled up next to the fire in the shrine. Evening was falling and the weather was worsening as I sat there. I would never make it home with the snow and the ice plummeting down. I would have to stay in the shrine until the weather improved. Although if I had to remain there with the fire, I would not complain about it. I was warm and I was safe. I didn't need anything else.

The door of the shrine opened. I cocked my head. I thought my father had decided to come by to inspect the property. I had not seen him that day, so it was a good opportunity to check on him. He was weak to the cold. He needed someone to keep after him to make sure he kept his health. But how sorely mistaken I was…

Katsuhiro brushed off his robe. He shivered and breathed onto his hands. When he saw the fire, he bolted over to it. He sighed in relief; that horrid smile was plastered on his mouth. Was fire that pleasurable to him? If he enjoyed it so much, I could have just kick him into the flames. I would have no qualms about it.

"It's pretty bad out there…" he said. "I'm glad you chose to take refuge here, Ouka. Nobody should be out in that weather."

I examined the sparks that danced through the air.

"Ouka?" Katsuhiro scooted closer. "You feeling alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Katsuhiro," I responded with my nose in the air. There was a sharp tone in my voice. "Please, do not show me any concern."

"…But it's snowing out there. I know how you are. You're like your father. You can't deal with the cold for too long."

"I'm fine, as I have said. Go back to warming yourself. You need it."

He rubbed his palms together. He glanced at me occasionally.

"I, um…I made a few more deliveries today and I checked on some of the old folks. I just thought you should know…"

"How nice of you."

"…Yeah…they appreciated it. How's Kimiyoshi-sama doing? I remembered you said that you wanted to get reports from her."

"She's surviving."

"And Mao?"

"…A little rambunctious…"

"Good old Sonozakis, right? Haha…"

I removed my heavy robes. I was getting a little too warm. I was just in my normal shrine kimono now.

"Is that a new garment?"

"I've been wearing this for years."

He grimaced to himself. "…It looked new to me…I'm sorry."

"...Don't you have more chores to do?"

"I finished them all. I'm done for today."

"Oh, are you? I can surely come up with another task to keep you busy, if you haven't any more work to do."

"Ouka…?" Katsuhiro eyed me. "Why are you so mad? Did the robe comment irritate you or something?"

"Shut up and enjoy your fire," I hissed. "Although…I'm sure you can find other means of warmth if this isn't satisfactory."

"…What are you saying…?"

"Why don't you ask your good friend, Takako." I leered at him. "I'm sure she would be at your…service."

He did not budge when I said her name. He kept staring at me. What? Was he so afraid that I caught him in my holy shrine alone with her that he couldn't defend himself? Was he so afraid that I caught him speaking of such disgusting acts in my place of worship? Serves him right…it serves him right for going behind my back….the bastard.

The second I saw him, the rage was kindled within my heart. I was biting the inside of my cheek just to restrain my fury. Now…I was not so sure if I could hold on any longer. Every word of his conversation with that woman cut deep into me. Someone had to teach this man. I would teach him just like I had done to Mao. If I was going to be adored and respected so that I could have order, fear would be my tool. I would instill fear into him. I would not show mercy to him…not this time.

"I told you time and time again that I don't want that whore anywhere near my family's property."

"She's not a-"

"Did I not tell you that?" I stood up from the floor. I was still glaring at him. "But you go behind my back and you whisper into her ear. I heard everything you said…everything…and I know what you were thinking."

He stood up as well.

"You wanted nothing more than to make her fall for you, is that right?"

His eyes were blank.

"I'm right, aren't I? I know I am! You're just like all the other men! I bet you couldn't wait to tell her your intentions…I bet you couldn't wait to act on your impulses. I bet you couldn't wait to run your tongue all over her. She excited you…she made you yearn for her…she made you want her. I saw it all. I saw it all when I watched you through that door. You were _this_ close to having her right here, weren't you? In my shrine?

"Hahahaha…how despicable. You really are a horrible human being…you know that?" I laughed darkly. "You care about no one but yourself…you only care about what you want…what will please you. You don't give anybody a second thought! You…you…you never once thought about me…"

Why wasn't he moving? Why was he only staring at me with those dull eyes of his?

"You never cared about me…you only wanted to help yourself. What about what I wanted? What about what I needed? You selfish…you selfish bastard! You son of a harlot…you monster…you demon…you animal…you piece of shit!"

I grasped his shoulders. I shook him violently. I was screaming at the peak of my lungs. Tears flooded the floor.

"How could you say things like that? How could you betray me like this? How could you treat me this way? How could you…? You're such an idiot…you're such an idiot! You never cared about me! You never…you never loved me! I was nothing but another person to you! I was nobody special! I was just Ouka! I was nobody!

"Say it! I mean nothing to you! Say that I'm worthless to you! You said it so easily to Takako, why don't you say it to my face? Say that I'm nothing! Say that I'm worth nothing to you!

"…You never…you never thought about me…how I felt…how my heart ached. Why are you so cruel? Why do you continue to hurt me? What have I done to you to have you treat me so terribly? You hate me…don't you? That's it…that's it, you hate me! You hate me! I've abused you for so many years and this is just revenge, right? You're trying to get revenge on me! Hahaha! I knew it! You're trying to teach me a lesson! It's not going to work!"

His eyes hadn't blinked. Not a single hair on his head moved.

"Why won't you say anything? Why won't you confess your sins to me? Why won't you admit that you hurt me? Why are you just standing there like a damned statue? Take responsibility! Be a man and answer me! Admit that you're the one at fault here! Admit that you're a liar and selfish bastard! ANSWER ME!"

I beat his chest and wept bitterly. He did not flinch. I punched his stomach, his face, and his arms. When I could not strike him anymore, I backed away from him. I curled my arms around my stomach. I gasped and I cried harder.

"Get out here…get out. I don't want to see your face ever again."

He stepped forward.

"I said get out…"

He was drawing closer to me.

"Did you not hear me?" I wailed. "I said GET OU-"

Katsuhiro held my shoulders. He shoved me into the wall. I tried to break free, but he squeezed me so hard…he was hurting me. He…he…he was trying to kill me! He was trying to murder me!

"Let go…!" I said pitifully. "Let go…"

"I'm not leaving," he said calmly. "I won't let that happen."

"…Let go!"

"Ouka…"

"Stop it!"

"…No."

I was losing strength. "Get away from me…! Just get away…!"

"…Not now…" He squeezed harder.

I yelped in agony.

"…Not ever."

He pushed harder. He brought his face close to me. I could taste his breath. His tongue slid through my teeth. Katsuhiro's mouth clamped down onto mine.

My tears stopped flowing. The last remaining drops slipped into our mouths. I could taste the bitterness. His tongue licked the roof of my mouth and pinned my own tongue down. He sucked on my lips. He pressed his body into mine. His knee was in between my legs. He kept pushing into me…and he did not let go at all.

What in the world…was he doing…?


End file.
